Tears of Rejoice
by menalliha
Summary: Gwyn was always the black sheep of the family and basically raised by the Malfoy's and the Weasley's. Her parents could care less about their youngest child. Gwyn lied to her friends about her family and what they're like and how they truly are. Once her secret is out, can Harry and others trust her again our will the mark on her arm seal her fate? (During HBP - DH)
1. Prologue

Prologue-

**_This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I worked really hard on this. Please enjoy. _**

* * *

Today was the worst day of her life. She lied helplessly on the floor of the Malfoy Manor, bleeding terribly and hardly able to breath. She kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Her breathing wasn't the best and half the time she was coughing up blood. She felt sharp pains run all over her body every time she tried to move. She barely knew who she was.

"Gwyn!" Someone cried. She looked over and saw a huge figure running towards her. Her eyes grew big and she knew she couldn't move. Before she knew it, the figure has their dirty hands around her throat and slowly pressed his thumb nail against her windpipe.

"Where is it?!" He snarled. He pressed his face close to her, hoping for an answer. "Tell me now!" He roared. Gwyn looked face to face with the creature only to find out it was Fenrir Greyback. She yelped in pain as she felt him begin to press his nail into her throat. "If you won't tell me. . . Then I'll force it out of you." He began to smirk and his yellow, cracked teeth showed.

Gwyn tried to squirm free but his grasp was too much for her. Her legs dangled helplessly in the air as she tried kicking free. "I. . . I don't know. . . What you're talking about!" She managed to get out. She felt him press hard, as he did; she felt blood trickle down her throat.

"I want. . . The necklace!" Fenrir snarled loud.

"I don't have it! I have no clue where it is!" She cried. She was telling the truth. Gwyn didn't know what necklace it was. She felt a sharp pain across her face, then the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Her cheek burned and soon started to tingle.

"If you won't answer that way, I have another way for you to answer me." He released her and let her fall to the ground. He laughed at the scream of pain she let out. He pressed the heel of his shoe into the open wound on her side. Fenrir laughed more as she screamed bloody murder. "Tell me now!"

"I've told you already! I don't know what necklace or where it is! I swear!" Fenrir looked at her to make sure she was telling the truth. "I have no clue what the necklace is. . . I swear."

"Let her go Greyback!" A feminine voice called from across the room. She started walking towards them, the heel of her shoes clicking against the bare floor. Her wild black hair up in a messy style and her black dress hung to her ankle. "I want to deal with my niece on my own." She smirked.

Gwyn felt Greyback take his foot off her open wound, she cringed in pain as cold, fresh air hit against the wound. She looked up at the woman who stood over her. "A-Aunt Bellatrix. . ." She murmured as the woman bent down to her level and yanked her up by her hair. That woman loved to hear her scream.

"Now, dear, I will only ask you once, and if I don't get a proper answer. . . I'll blow you to bits." She held her wand to her young niece's neck. "Now, where is that necklace the young Weasley boy gave you?"

Gwyn's eyes widened. _That's the necklace they were after. . . _Her mind shouted. She knew she had to part with it to save her friends. . . her Gryffindor friends. She slowly reached into her pocket and pulled the locket out. She locked eyes with her Aunt Bellatrix. "Why do you want it in the first place?" She asked eying her Aunt.

"And I could ask why you wanted to sneak into the Death Eaters meeting. But I know you're a confused child." Bellatrix smiled evilly and snatched the necklace out her niece's fragile hand. "This is something taken from my vault. It's very beautiful." She watched as her niece's eyes grew big. "Oh, you didn't know that did you? Well they were smart enough to trust you with it. You were always good at playing dumb."

Gwyn listened to the words her Aunt had said to her, each tearing her heart to pieces more. She looked up at her evil and vile Aunt with her tear stained cheeks. "That's what everyone thinks. . . I play dumb beautifully!" Gwyn grabbed her wand and held it up to her Aunt, not showing a hint of backing down. But her attention on her Aunt flickered over to the rest of her family that walked into the dining room at the Malfoy Manor. Her eyes met with Draco's for a mere minute and at that one moment she knew he felt fear for his life.

"Anais Gwyneth Pertrue! What are you doing?! Holding your wand to your Aunt like that!" Gwyn saw her mother looking at her with her hands on her hips. "You know better." Gwyn grew weak at the sight of her mother. She was almost close to a spitting image of her mother but her hair was a lighter shade of brown than her mom's and eyes were the color of the sky, practically transparent.

"Sorry mother. . ." Gwyn dropped her hand and faced her family. Pain and misery flashed across her face, and then shock followed as they dragged Hermione from the corner of the room. She didn't know how long she was there. "Hermione. . ." She whispered. "How long has she been there?!" Gwyn asked demanding an answer.

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione and forced her to the ground. "Ever since they brought you here passed out. We never thought you would wake. Your uncle gave me this necklace and it means a lot to me." Bellatrix put the necklace away and started pursuing answers out of Hermione. All Gwyn heard was the terrible screams of Hermione as her evil Aunt carved something into her arm.

"What are you doing to her?! Stop it!" Gwyn ran over to her Aunt but was too late. Fenrir grabbed her around the waist and dug his claws into her opened wound on her side. She shrieked in pain and felt more blood gush out. She watched as Fenrir took his bloody hand to his mouth and licked her blood off. She shivered in fear as the werewolf grinned at her.

"You taste good. You should let me take just a tiny bite." Greyback said moving his face close to her neck.

"Pl-please don't. . ." Gwyn begged for her life. "I can't take any more pain." Her legs started to give way and her vision grew more blurry, but then she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. She let out another scream but this time this one was more of a bloody murder scream. She looked and saw Fenrir take a huge bite out of her neck as well. She tried hard to push the vile beast off of her but it was too late. Her life was close to being over.

A huge flash came across the room and she couldn't help but look. It was Ron and Harry. Her two other close friends. She watched as they battled it out with Bellatrix and Draco. She looked over at Hermione and caught a glimpse of what her Aunt had carved into her defenseless girls arm, Mudblood. After losing too much blood, Gwyn fainted into the floor and hoped to die there as well, but her friends had another idea for her. It involved saving her life.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed the first. . . well sort of first chapter. This is help you see what's coming up in the fanfiction and the how she reacts to her family. Please read and review!_**

**__**_**~menalliha**_


	2. Chapter ONE

Chapter **ONE**

_**A:N-**__**Here's chapter one! Sorry for the long wait! I have had a lot going on lately. **_

_**I would like to thank my beta Celeste for reading this and fix some mistakes. She great with that kind of stuff. Anyway! Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

She lied soundlessly on the couch in the living room, not a sound came from her, not even a single snore. Two boys with ginger hair stood over her and snickered lightly.

"What kind of prank should we pull this morning?" One boy asked the other, looking over at him.

"Something that will surely scare her." He said back. "The last few times she hasn't been scared. This one will be big for sure! Let's scare the pants off of her."

They both nodded in unison and agreed upon their plan. The ginger haired boys ran up the stairs to their room, to try and find out what they could use on the sleeping girl.

At the sound of their door shutting, the girl opened her eyes and sat up. She smirked slightly at the thought of knowing what the boys are up too. She quickly ran to the kitchen, where her friend, Ginny was. She moved next to her and whispered. "Are the buckets ready?" She asked.

Ginny nodded, causing her ginger hair to bounce with her the movement of the motion. "Yeah, they're hidden. They'll be down any minute. Let's get set up!" Ginny squealed.

Both the girls casted a spell to help levitate the buckets and hid them above the doorway to the kitchen. Then they hid beside the doorframe on opposite sides and waited as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey Gwyn, we have a-" The twins both stopped in their tracks when they didn't see Gwyn lying on the couch. They looked around trying to find out where she was. They found not even a single hint of where she would be. They looked in the kitchen where their mother was, cooking breakfast. "Mum," They said walking into the door way of the kitchen. "Have you seen-" In that very moment, both buckets of water came crushing down on them, like an endless waterfall.

The girls started laughing hard as the boys turned and faced them. Gwyn waved sweetly at the boys and couldn't stop laughing. Her face as redder than the boys hair and she had tears rolling down her face from laughing so much.

"Sorry, I had to do that. It's payback for putting blond hair dye in my shampoo last week." She smirked evilly at the boys. "Payback was fully deserved for that. And Ginny helped me with this prank." She said high-fiving her best friend. "What time are you boys going to work?" She asked sitting at the table.

"Why do you care?" Fred asked wiping his face with a towel his mother gave him. "You never go when the family decides go."

Gwyn sighed. "Well, today I need a few things for school this year. I need a grand entrance for my return to the quidditch team. I'm fully healed and able to play chaser again!" She smiled brightly and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure we can sell you some fireworks at full price of course!" George said smirking at Fred. "How many do you need?" He asked Gwyn.

"Not fully sure yet, still planning it out." She said gently tapping her finger against her chin. "I better see how many galleons I have before I start asking." She started toward the staircase and saw Ron slowly coming down the stairs. "Morning sleepy head." She said sweetly to him.

Ron ran his fingers through his ginger hair and yawned. "Morning Gwyn. You look very happy. Finally prank Fred and George?" He asked.

Gwyn nodded, causing her tousled chocolate waves to follow. "Of course, Ginny and I got them good!" She progressed up the stairs, leaving Ron behind to let him go to the kitchen. She looked back at Ron and smiled softly at him. She had a hard time controlling her feelings about him ever since she realized that she liked him.

She opened the door to her and Ginny's room, where Hermione was, sitting on her bed reading. She looked up from her book and greeted Gwyn. "Morning Gwyn. Sleep well?" She asked.

"Sort of. That couch isn't that comfy." Gwyn said rubbing her neck. "How's the book?" She asked looking at what book Hermione was reading.

"It's great! Your book collection is fascinating!" She smiled big at Gwyn. "I take it you saw Ron going downstairs?" Hermione asked giving Gwyn an intense look.

Gwyn's face began to turn a different shade of pink. "Yes I did. He wasn't very chatty. He didn't have breakfast yet." Gwyn said, making up excuses for herself. Gwyn looked up and saw a letter on her bedside table. "Is this mine?" She asked giving an audacious look to Hermione.

"Yes it is. Scarlett brought it early this morning. I haven't paid much mind to it." She looked over Gwyn's shoulder and noticed only one thing on the letter, the Malfoy crest. "Why do the Malfoy's want you?" She asked looking up at the horrid face of Gwyn.

Gwyn quickly hid the letter from her sight. "Um . . . I have to go to Diagon Alley." Gwyn gulped hard and loud, trying to keep the bile from rising any farther. "I'm sorry Hermione. I'll pick up more books while I'm there." She quickly left the room and headed down the stairs. Though she hadn't opened her letter, she still knew who it was from, her Aunt Narcissa. She wanted them to meet in a secret fallow place so she and her parents can discuss their payment to the Weasley's for keeping her again this school year.

"I'll go with you! I can get my own book." Hermione smiled. "I don't mind."

Gwyn quickly turned to her. "I must go alone Hermione. I . . . I need to clear my mind. Sorry." Gwyn grabbed her navy blue wool coat and put it on. She walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder; she looked up at Hermione and regretted what she told her. She did want to be alone. Her secret would be out if she went. Gwyn just couldn't risk that. She quickly tossed the floo powder into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" And soon, she was gone, engulfed by the green flames of the fireplace and taken to Diagon Alley to meet the dark side of her family.

She wondered down Diagon Alley and looked around at all the shops that were open. Gwyn's favorite was Flourish and Blotts. That was where she bought all her books to read and her extra potions books to help her make potions at the Burrow.

Gwyn kept her hands in her pockets and kept on proceeding towards their normal meeting spot. She peered into the Quidditch supply shop and noticed new shipment of broomsticks. She knew she had to go back in there after her visit. She slowly took her time to get to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where her family was.

She walked into the parlour and the first thing she saw was Draco's platinum blond hair in the corner of the ice cream shop. Gwyn gingerly strolled over to them. "Hello Uncle Lucius," She said to the man next to Draco with longer platinum blond hair. She sweetly turned toward her aunt and greeted her. "Aunt Narcissa, you're looking more beautiful and younger each day!"

Narcissa smiled at her niece and nodded in agreement with her. "Thank you dear."

Gwyn turned her head towards Draco and gave him a disgusted look. "Malfoy . . ." She said coldly.

Draco looked up at her with a fierce look. "Pertrue . . ." He whispered something under his breath, she didn't catch what it was but his father did and elbowed him gently.

Gwyn sat next to her aunt and glared at Draco. "Do we have a problem Malfoy?" Gwyn asked. "If so we can settle it like adults."

Draco looked away from Gwyn and out the window to avoid her serious glare.

Gwyn heard the door open; she turned her head slightly and saw her parents walk in. She avoided their eye contact for a reason; they weren't even looking at her. They were so ashamed of their daughter and the choices she made. They stood at the end of the table and tossed a bag of galleons towards her.

"Ready?" Her father's deep voice said. She knew he wasn't speaking to her. "We should hurry. You know he hates to be kept waiting."

Gwyn generously got up and grabbed the bag of gallons and slipped it into her coat pocket. "Father, what about my school expenses?" Gwyn asked hasty tone. "You know they can't afford my stuff! You have my account under lock and key from me . . ."

Her father stopped in his tracks and turned towards his daughter. He narrowed his gray eyes at her. "That isn't what we agreed too. Now run off and go back to the Burrow." He grabbed his wife's arm and turned to the door to leave.

Gwyn felt tears sting in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away, trying hard to stay strong and sow no signs of fear or weakness. She looked up and saw her Aunt Narcissa looking at her with a concerned look. She quickly looked behind her and went to Gwyn.

"Here Gwyn, they can use this for your schooling. They have been very generous in taking you in their home and treating you like family. Something your parents never did." Narcissa gently set a velvet bag in Gwyn's hands and closed her hands around it. "Don't let them know." She patted her shoulder and quickly joined her husband and son.

* * *

_**I hope you like this chapter. Narcissa is the mother figure in Gwyn's life and has always been there for her. she doesn't judge her on her flaws and mistakes. **_

_**Please R&R!**_

_**~menalliha**_


	3. Chapter TWO

Chapter **TWO**-

_**A/N: Here's yet another installment of the Girl Who Cried Pain. I hope you're all enjoying it. **_

_**I want to thank my beta Celeste for reading over this and fixing my mistakes. She is my biggest fan on this and is my inspiration for writing this and keeping my fanfictions going.**_

* * *

Gwyn wandered around Diagon Alley for a while before she decided to head back to the Burrow. She knew her time was running out and needed to figure out a good time to tell them about her real family. She had to accept the fact that no matter how much it hurt her, she had to tell the truth.

She played with the velvet pouch in her pocket that her Aunt Narcissa gave her and wanted to cry at the thought of today's events. It was too much for her to bare, her father treating her like a stranger, her mother not even saying 'hello' to her. She always hated to admit the fact that Draco had a better life than her. His mother always cared for him and his father respected him. The one family member that had a big effect on her was her Aunt Narcissa. She cannot recall one memory that involved her parents besides Christmas. The Malfoy Manor was a second home to her and that's where she grew up.

Gwyn turned toward the Quidditch shop and saw a new broom that was calling her name, the Moonshiner 2000. It was in the window on display for everyone to see and admire. When she looked at the price of the broom, she almost had a heart attack. They wanted over two thousand gallons for it. But for her to be on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, she needed a broom and this one was to her taste in what she liked.

"A broom is part of my school expenses . . ." she said out loud, trailing off. Gwyn walked into the shop and got the broom. It cost her almost half of the gallons her aunt gave her. She smiled at her broom and headed home with it.

Gwyn walked in the house and noticed a trunk and an owl, but it wasn't just a random owl. It was Hedwig! Gwyn looked up and saw Ginny walk into the room. She greeted her with a smile and then looked at the trunk and Hedwig. "Mom . . ." Ginny turned towards the kitchen. "When did Harry get here?"

Gwyn walked next to Ginny. "Where is he?" She asked smiling big.

"Harry isn't here!" Mrs. Weasley said setting her dish towel down. "I would know if Harry Potter was in my house." Mrs. Weasley walked over to the girls were and saw the trunk and owl. She then hurried to the stairs and looked up them.

Hermione peeked her head over the side of the rail. "Harry is here?" She asked smiling brightly.

"Yeah! His stuff is right here! Where is he?" Gwyn asked looking around. She set her broom against the wall and wandered into the kitchen. She was actually more hungry than worried about seeing Harry. She forgot to eat breakfast and never got the chance to eat at Diagon Alley.

Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen and saw Gwyn. "How was your visit?" He asked her quietly so the other didn't hear him.

"It was well. Here," She handed him the payment from her parents. "My aunt gave me extra from my expenses." She reached into her pocket to pull it out but Mr. Weasley stopped her.

"That's for you dear. Buy what you want." He smiled sweetly and looked over at her new broom. "Looks like you bought yourself one thing for school!" Mr. Weasley walked over the Moonshiner 2000 and inspected it.

"It was expensive but I really needed it. It's about twice as fast as my last broom that . . . is in bits in mine and Ginny's room right now." Gwyn sighed and remembered her Quidditch accident that was caused by the Slytherins.

"This year will be your best year yet." Mr. Weasley patted Gwyn's shoulder and walked into the living room with her. Everyone was gathered around someone that Gwyn couldn't make out too well.

"Give the boy some room!" Mrs. Weasley said pulling the boy, who turned out to be Harry, away from everyone.

"Harry!" Gwyn said hugging him. "It's been too long!" She said smiling big at the boy who lived.

Harry looked Gwyn up and down and noticed how much she has changed since he last saw her at the infirmary at Hogwarts. "You look better!" He said smiling. "Your shoulder must be fully healed."

"I've had this whole summer to recuperate and get better. I even bought myself a broom. I trust my team saved my spot as chaser for me this year. Ron let me use his to try and get myself back in the rhythm of flying again." Gwyn blushed slightly at the mention of Ron's name. She wanted to change the subject quickly.

"Do you know who caused the bludger to come after you? Many people are saying Malfoy had something to do with it." Harry said looking at her.

Gwyn couldn't believe the rumor about her cousin, course she has heard worse, like when Hermione punched him. "Draco was on the other side of the field. He wasn't near the bludger, it was a freak accident, happens in Quidditch quite often, more than you think!" Gwyn walked away from Harry and towards the staircase.

"Can't believe you're defending Malfoy, Gwyn." Ron spoke up and said. "After all the things he has done to you, you defend him on this!" Ron gave Gwyn a very unhappy look. "He's tortured you and bullied you, pushed you around and made you feel weak."

Gwyn didn't look back at her friends, the words Ron spoke was true. Draco did treat her poorly at Hogwarts but it never bothered her much. He tortured her last year. He abused her and made her feel like a weak witch just because she went against her family's wishes and went with the Order instead of the Death Eaters. "You're right Ron. He did do all those things to me." She looked down. "Doesn't mean he's cruel enough to purposely send a bludger flying at my broom." She looked back at them with sad eyes and quickly made her way up the stairs.

Ron watched as she ascended up to her room and slammed the door. He looked over at Harry and Hermione, trying to figure out what just happened. Ron tried to go up the stairs to apologize but his mother stopped him.

"Let her be Ronald. She needs time alone. When we go to your brothers' store later, we'll ask her to go." Mrs. Weasley smiled sweetly at her son and headed back into the kitchen.

Ron sighed and knew he went too far with the Malfoy thing. He followed his mother and friends, sitting at the table and began to eat his dinner.

Gwyn lied on her bed and petted Scarlett gently. _Draco is such an egotistical male, so full of himself . . . But today he looked scared and frightened. What caused that?_ Gwyn quickly sat up and thought for a moment thenshook her head. "It had nothing to do with me." She heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Ron. Mum wanted to know if you wanted to go with us to Fred and George's store." Ron asked in a low tone.

Gwyn grabbed her coat and put it on. She opened the door, startling Ron half to death and smiled some. "I'll go. I have a few things I need to buy from them." She headed down the stairs and the coins jingled in her pocket as she took each step down the stairs.

Ron eyed Gwyn and noticed her change in attitude since an hour and a half ago when she got mad about the whole Draco thing.

They all gathered at the fireplace and flooed to Diagon Alley, where Gwyn was only hours ago.

As they walked through Diagon Alley, it looked rather deserted and most of the stores where closed except for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Fred and George's shop.

"Fred and George's shop is the only one getting business." Gwyn said looking around. "It wasn't like this earlier." Gwyn walked into the shop and looked around at all the fun things they had set up. But one thing and one thing only caught her eye. She wondered over to display that was lit up in pink. She gently picked up a bottle and looked at it. "Love potion?" She asked herself.

Fred and George popped out of nowhere nearly scaring Gwyn to death. "I see you have your eyes set on that." Fred said looking over her left shoulder. "Got a certain someone in mind?" George said over her right shoulder.

Gwyn's face turned the same shade as the display. "As a matter of fact I do. How does this stuff work?" She asked looking up at them both.

"It's kinds dangerous. You sure you want to buy this stuff?" Fred asked taking the love potion away from Gwyn. "We know you won't over use it but the side effects aren't the best."

Gwyn grabbed the potion and sighed deeply. "Actually, I was always told if it was meant to happen, it'll happen on its own." She looked up at Fred and George and set the potion down and wandered about the shop.

* * *

_**Is Gwyn that devious to use the love potion on Ron? Even though she was told one thing? She normally does something else. Gwyn is in a world of trouble for sticking up for Draco. Will they question her or will they just let it slide? We shall see soon.**_

_**Please R&R!**_

_**~menalliha**_


	4. Chapter THREE

Chapter **THREE**-

_**I hope your all enjoying the story so far. Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with other stuff but I will try to update the best I can. And this won't follow the whole movie since there's an extra character involved.**_

* * *

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was full of people and the only place in Diagon Alley that was open for people to go. No one knew what was happened but just went with the flow and didn't bother asking questions.

Gwyn snuck out of the shop and made her way along Diagon Alley and looked at the damage that was done. She walked over the closest shop, which she had no clue what it was since the sign was smashed up. She stepped over broken glass and pieces of broken wood.

"Pertrue . . ." A familiar voice said. Gwyn quickly turned and saw her cousin. He glared at her. "Mother wants to see you. She said it is very important."

Gwyn nodded nonchalantly and followed Draco, hoping that Harry and the others didn't see her leave with him. She followed Draco down a dark and deserted alley and soon met up with his parents. Gwyn nodded to them both and they all continued down the dark alley.

They approached a dark and deserted building that looked like the rest of the shops in town. Gwyn swallowed hard, trying to keep the bile from coming up any farther in her throat. She saw Fenrir Greyback and watched as he licked his lips at her. Gwyn's face went pale as he approached her.

"More fresh meat." He said in a raspy voice. He gently caressed her cheek and sniffed her neck.

"Back off Greyback." A strong feminine voice called out.

Gwyn quickly turned her head towards where the voice came from. A woman in her what looked like late thirties, walked towards her. Her long curly black hair hung past her shoulders and down her back. She smiled and rotted and cracked teeth showed that made Gwyn shuttered. "A-Aunt Bellatrix . . ." Gwyn muttered.

Bellatrix held her arms open at her and hugged her. "Gwyn, it's been too long." She got a better glimpse at her niece and looked her over. "Are you eating properly? You're like a tooth pick."

"I-I eat plenty Aunt Bellatrix." She looked over at Fenrir and watched as he licked his lips and take a step towards her. Gwyn stumbled backwards and tripped over a box and fell flat on her bottom. Laughter filled the room but it was only Draco who was laughing at her. Gwyn narrowed her eyes at him.

"Draco!" His mother hissed and went and helped Gwyn up. "Are you ok dear?"

"Yes Aunt Narcissa." Gwyn's attention quickly went to the window where she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. She eyes grew big at the sight.

"What are you looking at Gwyn?" Narcissa turned to look out the window but saw nothing. "There's nothing there. Are you feeling well? You are a bit pale." Narcissa pressed her hand against her niece's forehead. "You're cold."

"I need to go back to the Burrow . . . I wandered off without Mrs. Weasley knowing. She'll have a heart attack." Gwyn pulled her wand out and was she was about to apparate, she glanced around the room. "Sorry for leaving like this . . ." With a quick flick of her wrist, a loud _POP! _filled the room and Gwyn was gone.

Everyone in the room looked around. Bellatrix crossed her arms and huffed at the fact her niece left without a goodbye. "I think there must be a boy involved. Colette acted that way when she was seeing Acelet and didn't want mother to know."

"Don't just assume things Bellatrix!" Narcissa snapped.

Draco sighed deeply. "She's got the hots for the Weasley boy."

"See! I told you there was a boy." Bellatrix smirked at her sister. "I know my niece better than you and I've been in Azkaban for a long time."

* * *

When Gwyn apparated back to the Burrow, she landed on her front side and had a hard time breathing. She turned on her back and breathed like a fish out of water. She finally made it to her feet and walked up towards the house.

Gwyn opened the door and not too soon afterwards was she tackled by the Weasley family. Ginny hugged her tight and didn't let anyone else touch her. "We were so worried!" Ginny hugged Gwyn tighter.

"Sorry for the scare." She patted Ginny's head and looked up and saw Harry staring at her. "S-Something wrong Harry?" She asked casually.

"You're awfully chummy with Malfoy." Harry walked over to her. "I don't mind. You're your own person and all. But are you dating him?" Harry crossed his arms.

Gwyn stumbled back at the question Harry threw at her. "WHAT?! No! We… We grew up with each other." Gwyn quickly said. "I'm not that fond of him anymore. He grew into a jerk. Besides, I like being friends with you and Ron. Hermione is nice too." Gwyn smiled sweetly. "I like being here with the Weasley's."

* * *

Gwyn's sixth year at Hogwarts has finally started and the halls were jammed as she tried to make her way through to get to her potions class.

"How was your time at the Weasley's?" Gwyn's friend Luna asked in a dreamy voice.

"Terrible . . . Still haven't told Ron." Gwyn pulled on her Ravenclaw robe and tightened it around her body. "I feel so bad. Ron is determined on joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I'll be on the Ravenclaw . . ." Gwyn trailed off.

"Well, maybe it's a sign." Luna looked up at her.

"A sign for what?" Gwyn asked in a hasty tone. "I'm tired of hiding all these secrets I have hidden inside me . . ." Gwyn held her bag closer to herself. "I'm just a mess on the inside."

As they approached the potions classroom and Gwyn bid Luna a farewell and walked inside. She stopped in her when she saw Draco. "Malfoy . . . My first class is with you . . ." She walked past him and glared.

"Great, class with another know-it-all." Draco wrinkled his nose at the sight of Gwyn.

"You're jealous because I'm smarter than you!" Gwyn threw back at him.

Draco was about to pull his wand out but the classroom started to fill with other students. Draco smirked at Gwyn. "Maybe Weasley will be in here with us."

"Hopefully not." Gwyn took out her textbook. _I wish he was. _

Class started and Professor Slughorn was the new Potions teacher. Professor Snape went into teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Today class," Slughorn started. "we will be learning about-" He stopped and turned towards the door. "Awh! I see we have more students. Mr. Potter, I see you brought a friend."

Gwyn looked up from her textbook and saw Harry and Ron standing in the doorway. Her eyes widened at the sight of them then looked over at Draco. She gave him a you-knew-he-was-coming look. Draco shrugged at her as if he had no clue.

Ron looked around the class and smiled. "Ron Weasley, sir."

Gwyn looked over at a girl standing near Hermione. Gwyn growled lowly as she saw the girl staring at Ron with love struck eyes.

"Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine." Slughorn smiled at the boys and motioned for them to enter the room. Both boys bolted over to Hermione and stood there with her.

Gwyn looked over at Draco with sad eyes. Draco smirked at the sight he saw before him. He knew she was miserable and liked the sight of it.

"Now, get out your textbooks." Slughorn started to say.

"Um . . . sir," Harry raised his hand. "We don't have textbooks." He pointed to him and Ron.

"Fine, there's some in the cupboard. Help yourself." As soon as he said that, the boys rushed over to the cupboard and fought over the books. Ron got the nice clean one while Harry was stuck with the beat up old one.

"Now, I have prepared some potions for us today. Can anyone tell me what they are?" As soon as Slughorn was done Hermione's hand shot up in the air. "Awh! Yes Miss . . ."

"Granger," Hermione answered and walked over to the potions set up on the table. One by one she smelled them and told the class what each of them were. As she made her way to the second one, she looked at it. "This one is Amortentia, one of the strongest love potions around. It smells different to each person, depending on what their attracted too."

Draco's hand shot up.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Slughorn asked nicely.

"Can we smell the Amortentia?" he asked eying Gwyn. "I know someone who might want to talk a sniff."

Slughorn's face brightened. "Who?"

Draco looked over at Gwyn. "Pertrue . . ."

Gwyn sucked in a deep breath and looked around. "I . . . I wouldn't mind, if it's ok with Professor Slughorn." She looked at her professor.

"Go right ahead dear." Slughorn motioned for Gwyn to give it a try.

Cautiously she walked over to the love potion and smelt it. She took in the deep scent. It smelt sweet with a light touch of ginger. There was a scent she has smelled once before but couldn't but her mind on it. The scent was so intoxicating she didn't want to stop smelling it. Gwyn looked up at her teacher as he gave her a hopeful smile.

"So dear, what did it smell like?" He asked her.

"Um . . . I'd rather not say . . ." Her face heated up at the thought it might be Ron she smelled but she had no clue who it was. Amortentia basically told you your fate and who your true love it but for once, Gwyn didn't believe Ron was hers. This broke her heart and Draco was to blame.

* * *

**_Draco is such an evil person! Knowing now he might have crushed her, he feels so happy. What will he do next? I'm doing a D.A.D.A scene next. I hope it turns out well._**

**_Please R&R!_**

**_~menalliha_**


	5. Chapter FOUR

Chapter **FOUR**-

**_Just to let you know, Snape does know Draco and Gwyn are related and also knows about what Gwyn is trying to hide._**

**_filimeala- Draco can be a prick and we will see more of that later on. He and Gwyn aren't the best of friends. Trust me._**

* * *

After her first class, Gwyn wasn't very happy with how her first day was going. Of course . . . Draco was to blame since he volunteered her to smell the Amortentia, nothing like family to ruin something.

She sat towards the middle in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Snape was teacher this year, so it was sure to be a tense year for her. Snape was a good teacher but he goes too far with certain things and Draco was his favorite. Gwyn didn't care but why Draco? He was sneaky and conniving. Gwyn thought for a moment.

Snape paced the front of the room, his cape flowing behind him. He eyed each of his students and studied them. "Today, we will begin with . . ." He looked over at Draco. "a duel. Any volunteers?" He looked around. Since no one was interested, he picked two random people. "Mr. Draco Malfoy and . . ." He eyed Gwyn. "Ms. Gwyneth Pertrue."

At the same time they rose and glared at each other. They walked the same pace to front and their eyes never left each other. But then, Gwyn looked in the crowd and saw Harry. She had to show she hated Draco as much as he did. She knew Draco changed from when they grew up together.

"Stance!" Snape yelled.

Draco sneered at Gwyn and lifted his wand and she did the same. "Get ready Pertrue, you're going to end up in the Infirmary." He hissed.

Gwyn smirked. "You don't remember do you? My father was an excellent wizard at duels. This will be easy." She smirked eagerly. She knew it was an empty threat she threw at him and knew it had no effect on him.

Snape looked at the class. "The point of this duel is to show you all how to use silent spells." He turned towards Draco and Gwyn. "Begin!"

Gwyn and Draco stepped back from each other and started throwing spell left and right at each other, none making contact. Gwyn knew Snape was getting irritated with this. With a strong flick of her wrist, she sent a power silent spell that knocked Draco off his feet. The class gasped at the sight. Gwyn smirked and dropped her hand that was holding her wand. "Looks like you're the one who needs the Infirmary."

Gwyn headed for her seat when Draco stood up with a bright red face full of anger. "Wait till my father hears of this!"

Gwyn stopped in her tracks and her robe swayed. "What will he do to me, Draco?" She eyed him carefully. _Watch your mouth Malfoy. _She mentally said to him.

"You know what he'll do!" Draco panted.

"I'm shaking in my knickers Malfoy. Your father doesn't know me!" She started laughing and took her seat with an accomplished smirk on her face. She heard a few other snickers behind her.

"Take your seat Mr. Malfoy." Snape said in his normal monotone voice.

* * *

Evening came and everyone was making their way into the Great Hall. Gwyn took her seat with Luna and Cho and made sure her spot was where she could see Ron.

"How was your first day?" Luna asked Gwyn in her dreamy voice.

"Better than I wanted it to be." She smirked and started eating. "Snape made me duel Draco and I embarrassed him. He threated to tell his father on me. I'm not scared." She laughed.

"How was Potions?" Luna drank her pumpkin juice.

Gwyn eyed her food for a moment. "Draco made a fool of me in front of the whole class. Ron and Harry are in there now. Slughorn made Amortentia and Draco made me smell it." Gwyn swallowed hard.

Cho smiled at Gwyn. "What did you smell?" She asked eagerly.

"Ginger, parchment, tooth paste, and . . ." She paused for a moment. "something else." She snapped out of her trance. "I'm sure it's not Ron I smell. Slughorn said it's a strong love spell, makes me wonder now." Gwyn picked at her food and sighed deeply.

Cho looked over at Luna. "Gwyn, we know how much you love Ron. Just tell him." She said patting her back.

Gwyn looked at Cho. "But what if he says no?"

"Then you have that mystery guy to look forward too." Luna told Gwyn.

"I have competition." She pointed at the girl in her potions class who was eying Ron. "Her name is Lavender Brown." Gwyn said in a whisper. "She has a thing for Ron as well."

"Then get to Ron first." Luna said looking over at Lavender. "You know more about Ron. You've been living with him for six years."

Gwyn nodded and thought for a moment. "He wants to try out for Quidditch. So I think I'll go and cheer him on."

"That's an idea!" Cho exclaimed.

"I'll go with you." Luna looked up at Gwyn.

"I won't mind. I'll need the company." Gwyn ate some of her food and kept watching Ron.

* * *

Gwyn sat up in the stand with Luna next to her. Her blue and brown scarf wrapped tightly around her neck as she tried to stopped shivering. "It's a little nippy out." Gwyn said to Luna.

"I think it feels nice." Luna looked down at the people on the field. "Look, there's Ron." She pointed at the boy who was the only one that stood away from the crowd of other players.

Gwyn stood up and walked to the rail. She waved gently to Ron and hoped he saw her. He did because he waved back. Gwyn smiled with glee. She almost started hopping up and down like a little girl but she contained herself.

"Why is he wearing that hat?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure . . . To protect his head I guess. It looks rather cute on him." Gwyn's smile grew on her face. "He'll be just fine."

Gwyn and Luna sat back down and watched the Quidditch tryouts unfold. Gwyn caught a quick glimpse of Lavender a few feet next to her. She glared as Lavender gawked over Ron. Gwyn wanted to cry but Luna made sure she was strong.

"Don't let her get to you." Luna whispered so Lavender couldn't hear her. Gwyn nodded and sighed.

Gwyn watched as Ron started blocking all the shot and she was proud of the way he blocked them. He was a good Quidditch player and has wanted to be on the team for a while. Gwyn quickly jumped to her feet when Ron slipped off his broom. She looked back at Luna then back to Ron. _You can do it Ron. _She said mentally. She sent a silent prayer for Ron to make the team and had her fingers crossed.

Gwyn wanted Ron on the team but she remembered she was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as well. That wouldn't be good. She was the chaser for her team and made the goals. She feared for her life if she won against Gryffindor.

Gwyn quickly got up and left the tryouts. She needed to go back to her room. She needs space and time to think. Gwyn bid Luna a farewell and made her way back to her dorm but was stopped in the common room.

"Hey Gwyn!" a boy said smiling big as he stopped her in her tracks.

Gwyn blinked at the boy then finally recognized him. "Hey Riley!" She smiled at him. Riley Donahue was around six-foot three and very well built for his age. He had short blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was very fond of Gwyn and every guy in Ravenclaw knew he had a thing for her. "I was just heading to my room." Gwyn smiled sweetly at him and tried to move around him, but he just stepped back in her way.

"Sorry to act like this but," He sucked in a deep breath. "But since your helping pick the people for the team . . . Can you help to make sure I get on this year?"

Gwyn sighed. "Sure, I'll put a good name in for you." She smiled and made her way to her room. When she got to her room, she found a letter on her bed and feared who it was from. Was it her parents reprimanding her for what she did to Draco? Or was it something worse? She was too scared to find out.

* * *

**_So I just threw Riley in there because he might play a major role in what happens between Ron and Gwyn. This is so exciting! He is a really sweet guy. But there is a dark side to him, I think. He was just a last minute creation and I hope he turns out right! And the whole ginger part with the Amortentia is a small joke. I get it and I hope you guys do too. Who is that letter from? We shall find out in the next chapter!  
Please R&R_**

**_~menalliha_**


	6. Chapter FIVE

Chapter **FIVE-**

**_I realized after I started typing this that I ended the last chapter with the mystery letter so I added that in towards the middle._  
**

* * *

Ravenclaw quidditch tryouts were the next day and Gwyn couldn't wait. Luna told her she convinced Harry and his friends to come and watch her as she made her decisions for people on the team. She watched as they tested the only person who tried out to be keeper, Taria Fitzgerald. She was in her fourth year at Hogwarts and a few inches shorter than Gwyn. She was a pro at blocking the quaffle. Gwyn was very impressed.

"Alright everyone! We have one test left!" She looked over at the two boys to her left. One was Riley and the other she didn't know very well. "We will do the Seeker test." Gwyn opened the wooden box that was at her feet. She picked up and small golden ball that wings soon emerged from. "Whoever catches the snitch first . . . will be our Seeker. Ready boys?" They nodded. "Mount your brooms and . . ." She threw the snitch in the air and watched as the boys took off quickly.

Luna sat in the bleachers with Harry and the others with him. Luna clapped as she watched the boys chase after the snitch.

"What happened to their old Seeker?" Ron asked watched Riley.

"He graduated last year." Harry answered. "I think they're both good."

"It's not your choice Harry." Hermione replied as she shivered from the cold air.

"I know and I hope Gwyn makes a good choice. I like a challenge." Harry smiled. "I'm glad they let her pick the team this year. It's a good thing she is playing this year." Harry looked over at Ron. "Her throws hurt. She knocked our Keeper off his broom last year."

Ron gulped. "She's . . . Chaser again this year . . .?" He looked over at Harry. "I would think after last year . . . she would change positions."

Gwyn looked up at the bleacher and saw Luna and the others but someone else with platinum blonde hair caught her sight. Draco. Gwyn sneered. "I'll be right back." She said to her teammates. She mounted her broom and flew over to Draco. "Malfoy, have nothing better to do?" She asked eyeing him.

Draco smirked and crossed his arms. "Just seeing what kind of team Slytherin has to go against soon."

"We go against Hufflepuff first, then Gryffindor." Gwyn said crossing her arms. "You guys have to wait to go against us."

"You just better hope nothing bad happens to your or that broom during her Gryffindor game." Draco smirked and left.

Gwyn blinked and wondered why Draco meant. Is he planning on sabotaging her broom and ruining her quidditch playing again? Gwyn was scared and needed to protect her broom.

Gwyn went back to her teammates and saw Riley holding the snitch. She smiled and patted his shoulder. "Looks like we have our Seeker!" Gwyn smiled. "We have our team together and our temps as well! I'm sure nothing bad will happen to us this year." She mentally punched herself and kept her mouth closed about the threat Draco threw at her. She knew he wouldn't go anywhere near her or her broom.

* * *

Gwyn eyed the letter she had gotten the night before and looked it over. It said it was from her sister Jacqueline. She was happy to hear from her sister. They were both part of the Order and on their parents bad side. She opened the letter and small fireworks popped out. Her sister loved making Gwyn smile.

_Dear Gwyn,_

_I hope this school year is better than the last and Quidditch goes the way you plan. Don't let Draco get to you. He's a big jerk anyway, we always knew that. Mom did inform me that Aunt Bellatrix is out of Azkaban, well broke out of Azkaban. I bet she's just melting to her knees with joy to see you again. We all know Aunt Bellatrix and Aunt Narcissa loved you deeply. You're a special child Gwyn._

_How's your attempt going at trying to impress this guy you like? Will I meet him soon? Oh! Fabio is having a party this weekend. I know you'll come to see me, your favorite sister. Bring a guest, preferably the guy you like. I wanna meet him. _

_Keep your head up and grades good!_

_-Jacqueline_

_P.S_

_Write me back!_

Gwyn smiled as her sister tried to get her to bring Ron to the party. She picked up the invite and read it over. Her sister and her husband have been having some problems since they're both on different sides. She in the Order with Gwyn and he, unfortunately, is a Death Eater.

Gwyn grabbed some parchment and her quill and started writing her sister back. She let her know about the whole Draco making her smell Amortentia and the D.A.D.A situation and then Draco's little hint about her broom. She also told her sister she didn't know if it was a good idea to invite Ron to the party. She felt bad because this was her one chance to finally dance with him again since they danced at the Yule Ball. Even then, she never had the guts to tell Ron she liked him.

She folded her letter and sealed it. "Scarlett," She whispered to her owl that was sleeping. "Take this to Jacqueline." She smiled as Scarlett listened to her and took the letter and headed for her sister's house. Gwyn lied in her bed in the dark while Luna snored in her bed and Cho rustled around in hers. She pulled her blue sheets up and drifted off into a deep, motionless slumber.

* * *

Luna and Cho surrounded Gwyn's bed as she tossed back and forth in her bed, her untamed mane scattered across her pillow like branches on a tree in the fall. Gwyn's body went still and her face was pale and tears stained her porcelain like cheeks.

"Wonder what she's dreaming about." Luna asked in a soft tone.

"Couldn't be good if she's looking like a ghost." Cho touched Gwyn's shoulder. "Gwyn," She said shaking her slightly. "Wake up please." Cho said in a weary voice.

Luna knew this wasn't working so she pinched Gwyn's nose. Gwyn's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up in her bed. She pushed Luna's hand away and started breathing heavily. She felt her cheeks and noticed they were soaked.

"What . . . What happened to me?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing. You should know." Cho said standing.

Gwyn got up and sat at her vanity. "I don't remember. I know I was standing in a meadow and then it started to crumble and turn all dark and nasty." Gwyn shivered. "It was a nightmare." She looked down at her shaking hands. "I don't want to talk about it." She felt Luna pat her shoulder.

"You're very pale. We should take you to the Infirmary to make sure you're ok." Luna suggested. Gwyn nodded and got up. Luna helped her up and walked to towards the door. "Whatever you nightmare was, it's not real . . ."

"Thanks Luna . . ." Gwyn muttered.

* * *

Ron couldn't sleep so he just lied on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Something was bother him but he couldn't tell what it was. After seeing Gwyn, he misses her again. He always has to see her. It's like he needs her. He didn't understand his feelings for her and it worried him. It's been like that since their fourth year at Hogwarts and when they danced at the Yule Ball. He'll never forget how she looked.

He reached over and pulled the drawer open on his nightstand and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of him and Gwyn at the Yule Ball. Someone took the picture and gave them both a copy and he wondered if she still had her copy of the picture.

Gwyn's hair was in a long thick braid and had small light pink flowers that made her look more beautiful. Her makeup was light shades of pink and it looked natural on her. Her lips were a perfect shade is pink and her smile made it look more perfect. Her dress was long and flowing and fit her body type nicely. The straps fell to her shoulders and there was a slit up the side that stopped before it made its way to her hip.

Ron smiled and still couldn't take his eyes off the girl in the photo. He couldn't believe how much she has changed and how much he has as well. He was embarrassed at the outfit his mom made him wear. But Gwyn liked it very much and didn't mind being seen with him while he wore it. She actually approached him and asked to dance.

He turned on his side and put the picture back in the drawer and closed it. He thought long and hard about the first day of Potions. Draco made Gwyn sniff the Amortentia. Ron hated the way Draco treated her and wanted to stand up for her but always got embarrassed. Draco wasn't the best person to mess with and certainly the last person Ron wanted to tick off.

He actually wondered what she had smelt that day and why it was too embarrassing to say out loud. He smelt it after class and was still wondering who it was he smelled. It was filled with lavender and tropical fruits and a sweet smell of honey. He knew they were all familiar but couldn't put his hand on it. But he had other things to worry about. His first quidditch game was coming up soon and was worried about if they were going to win the game or not.

* * *

**_I wanted Ron's POV on the Amortentia potion and what he smelt. It's no mystery he likes Gwyn but he thinks she likes Draco. What was Gwyn's nightmare about? We'll find out shortly. And will Gwyn tell Harry and the others about her relation to Draco or will she play it till she can't hide it anymore? _**

**_Please R&R!_**

**_~menalliha_**


	7. Chapter SIX

Chapter **SIX**-

**_I don't plan on quitting this fanfiction but I would really like for you guys to comment on my fic so know what you do and don't like about it and what you want to see in the future. I love hearing from you guys and what ideas you might have to make it better._**

* * *

It was finally the weekend and Gwyn was trying hard to get ready for her sister's party. She didn't bring a dress and didn't have time to go and buy one. She decided to wear a skirt she had brought with her. It was navy blue and the elastic band covered her stomach. She then put on a nice long sleeved shirt and tucked in her skirt.

Gwyn looked at herself in the mirror and didn't know what to do with her hair. She tried braiding it and didn't like it, she tried putting it up in a ponytail and didn't like it. She sighed deeply and looked at herself again. "Maybe I should just clip some of it back and call it a day." She picked up a small raven clip that was given to her by her sister when she was first sorted into Ravenclaw. She clipped her bangs back and then had to decide on makeup. This made Gwyn even angrier. She wasn't a makeup kind of gal unless it was for parties like her sisters. She always wore makeup that looked natural to on her skin.

Gwyn picked up her mascara and started applying it to her lashes and soon added eyeliner at the bottom of her eyes and then liquid eyeliner at the top and made it look like she had cat eyes. She blinked a few times and smiled at her creation she did upon her face. "Perfect . . ." She said to herself and walked to her bed. She grabbed her wand and smiled. She grabbed a thin cardigan and put it on and didn't bother buttoning it up. "Party time." With a quick flick of her wrist, a loud _POP! _filled the room and Gwyn was gone.

She soon appeared on the lawn of a huge mansion with iron wrought fence that blocked her way in. She pushed the gate open and walked up the drive. The mansion was a Victorian style house that was a pale blue color with small windows at the top and big windows that showed the living room and people standing around talking and drinking champagne.

Gwyn knocked on the door and her sister answered. She was dressed in a nice black elegant dress that hung off her body perfectly and scrapped across the floor. She wore a small cardigan that was a thin black material and stopped a few inched away from her wrists. Her brown hair was up in a tight bun with a few pieces of her hair falling out to frame her face.

"Gwyn!" She yelled hugging her sister tight. "You have grown up so much! You look more like Aunt Narcissa than you do mom." Jacqueline lowered her voice. "That would be a good thing. Aunt Narcissa is more like a mom to you than your own mother."

Gwyn smiled and laughed. She peeked inside and saw Riley, the new Seeker on the Ravenclaw team, talking to a man that looked like his father. She walked in and went straight to him. "Hey Riley!"

Riley looked at Gwyn in surprise. "Gwyn! You're here! It's surprise to see you here."

"This is my sister's place." She looked around. "She basically lives her alone. Her husband is always gone. I have no clue what he does." She looked around. "It's been a while since I've been here."

"Jackie," A male voice called out from the other side of the room. It was her sister's husband, Fabio. He had short dirty blonde hair that was neatly combed and a very nice suit. He walked over to Jacqueline and put his arm around her. "I need to have a word with you." He glared over at Gwyn and walked away with his wife.

"Want some pumpkin juice?" Riley asked holding a glass in both hands.

"I have something else in mind to drink." She grabbed his hand and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of butter beer. "My sister knows I love this stuff. It's just so yummy." She grabbed two glasses and from the cabinet and poured them some butter beer.

Riley set the glasses in his hands down and took and glass off the counter. He took a sip and smiled at Gwyn. "Um . . . Gwyn," He said softly. Riley set the glass down and moved closer to her. "I don't know if you know this but . . . There is a reason why I joined the quidditch team."

Gwyn looked up at him and eyed him. "I thought it was because you wanted on the team as the Seeker." She gave him a puzzling look.

Riley shook his head. "Not just that reason. I also wanted to be near you as well." He gently caressed the hair out of Gwyn's face. "I really like you and I have since the first day I saw you at the Sorting."

Gwyn felt her heart beat start to escalate and thought her heart was about to leap out of her chest. Her face began to turn a different color and she couldn't hold herself up anymore, the room was spinning around her. Her legs gave way and Riley caught her in his arms.

"Gwyn, are you ok?" He bent down and picker her legs up and held her bridal style in his arms. "You need to lie down. You look very flush."

Gwyn nodded. "I have a room upstairs. My sister has it so I can stay when I want. It's the very last door on the end."

Riley nodded and headed up the stairs that were in the kitchen. He wandered down the hall and saw a door cracked. He peeked in and saw Jacqueline and Fabio arguing.

"How could you invite your sister here?! She isn't welcome in my house!" Fabio crossed his arms.

"You're never home! You're too busy with the Death Eaters to be home! Running errands for the Dark Lord are more important than being with me! And my sister has every right to be here! I told her she is always welcome! Unlike you, I love my sister and want her safe and _away _from my parents. Have you ever taken it into consideration that I want a family too? No you haven't!" Jacqueline yelled at the top of her lungs.

Gwyn looked up at Riley then looked away. He hurried and went to her room and sat her on her bed. Gwyn looked at her nightstand and saw a picture of when she was five. She had her hair in two tiny pig tails and her bangs clipped back. She was wearing a denim jumper and a pink shirt under it. Next to her was a woman she wasn't going to see until a few days ago. Her Aunt Bellatrix looked so much younger and happier before she was locked away. Bellatrix picked the young Gwyn up and held her close in her arms and smiled.

Gwyn laid the picture down so she didn't have to look at it. She took a deep breath and looked at Riley. He leaned against the door, that at some point he closed. He eyed Gwyn carefully. "You ok?" He sat next to her.

She looked at him then down at her feet. "No," She said softly. "I have a secret and I can't tell anyone. There is one person who needs to know but he will hate me if I tell him." She looked up at Riley and felt tears sting in her eyes. "Look, I'm glad you like me and came out with it but . . ." She played with her fingers. "I like you as a friend and I know that hurts but it has to be said. I can't lead you on."

Riley said nothing. Gwyn looked at him and saw his jaw tighten and his eyes looked so blank and expressionless. Gwyn worried for her safety and didn't know if he would go berserk or not. She hated the feeling of hurting him and breaking his heart, but it had to be done. "Riley . . ." She reached to touch him and saw him jerk away. He quickly stood and made his way to the door. He opened it and slammed the door as he proceeded into the hallway.

Gwyn was more hurt by what just happened that he was. She thought he was very nice and sweet but her heart was with someone else who probably deserved better.

* * *

Riley saw Jacqueline leave her room and look at him. "Riley, where is Gwyn?" She asked sweetly to him.

"In her room. She was feeling unwell so I took her to her room." He watched her walk past and too her sisters room. Riley quickly went into the room Jacqueline just left and was alone with Fabio.

Fabio turned and faced Riley. "What do you want Mr. Donahue?" He asked coldly.

Riley closed the door and sighed. "I have failed. She rejected me. Said there was someone else she liked and wanted to be with him. I don't know who that guy is yet. But I will find out."

Fabio took a quick sip of the alcohol that was in the glass he held when Riley entered the room. "You better find out before she leaves the grounds or the Dark Lord will punish you severely. And I will not be very happy either." Fabio glared at Riley and left. He watched his wife leave her sisters room. "Jackie, I am very sorry for my behavior tonight. I will respect you more."

Jacqueline smiled at her husband. "Finally you realize that you acted like a child?" She crossed her arms.

It pained Fabio to admit he was wrong but he had too. "Y-Yes I was wrong for acting like a total child. I want you to be happy and I'm tired of us fighting." He swallowed his pride and smiled at his wife. "Let's go back to the party." He held his arm out and Jacqueline gingerly took his arm and was escorted back to the party.

Gwyn left her room and saw Riley in the hall. She walked to him and apologized.

Riley patted her shoulder. "I understand. You don't feel the same about me like I feel about you. I was wondering . . . Who is it that you do like?" He put his hands in his pockets and

Gwyn blushed some. "Well he actually isn't in our house. He's a Gryffindor actually." She eyed Riley. "Why do you wanna know who I like? Are you that hurt?"

"Yes I am and I was wondering what guy took your heart away."

Gwyn sighed and fumbled with her skirt. "Ron Weasley." She mumbled and looked up at Riley. Her eyes grew big as she looked back at him. He looked different. His eyes looked darker and his lips grew into an evil smirk. Gwyn didn't know what was going on but she knew it wasn't good.

Riley rolled his sleeves up and never took his eyes off of Gwyn. He forgot his dark mark was on his arm, but when he finally realized, he didn't care anymore. "Now you know I'm part of the Dark Lord's army." He smirked. "But too bad for you. You'll have to suffer now." He held his wand in his wand and twirled it between his fingers. "Any last words, Pertrue?"

"Just one . . ." Gwyn gripped her wand in her hand, within a blink of an eye; she was gone and headed back to Hogwarts.

Riley looked around and growled. "Dammit, she got away. He won't be happy to hear that." He stalked away down the hall to find Fabio.

* * *

**_So there was an unexpected twist. Yes Riley is actually part of the Death Eaters. Gwyn wouldn't have found out if she said yes to dating him but since someone else stole her heart, he'll try hard to get revenge. Can Hogwarts protect her long enough from the wrath of Riley?_**

**_Please, please, please R&R!  
~menalliha_**


	8. Chapter SEVEN

Chapter **SEVEN**-

**_Please comment when you read so I know what you all think of my story so far. Comments make me very happy! _**

* * *

A week rolled by since the incident with Riley and Gwyn was trying to ignore it all. The nightmares she had and the pain of seeing him again at the quidditch game that day. She quivered with fear and the thought of his personality change all of a sudden.

Her face was pale and she barely ate her food. She never told anyone what happened at the party and her sister kept asking her what happened to her. She was scared to even say anything to her. Her friends worried about her and gave her space and let her talk when she was ready.

"Will she be alright?" Luna asked Cho as she stared at Gwyn.

"I think so. She's been this way for a week now. I'm worried. Should we go to Dumbledore?" Cho felt a tug on her sleeve. It was Gwyn pulling in it. "What is it?"

Gwyn shook her head. "Don't go to Dumbledore. Please don't. This is something I have to deal with myself. I'll tell you all later." Gwyn caught sight of Lavender sitting with Ron and holding his arm. This drove Gwyn insane. She has never been this jealous before. Her nerves were on end and she felt slightly sick at her stomach. She thought she had to go to the Infirmary instead of going to the quidditch game.

"She's paler than normal." Luna said looking the way Gwyn was staring. "Oh! I see why she's paler now. Lavender is with Ron." She smiled some and looked back at Gwyn. "Put yourself together." She lightly slapped Gwyn's cheeks.

Gwyn blinked and looked up at her friend. "Thanks Luna. I needed that. I have to go see someone . . . I'll be right back." Gwyn rose from her seat and caught the attention of both Ron and Lavender. Her paleness is what probably got their attention. Gwyn stared back and quickly rushed away and out of the Great Hall.

She walked down the hall and to a winding staircase and came face to face with only one person out of the whole entire school she could actually stand just a tiny bit. "Malfoy . . ." She mumbled.

"Gwyneth . . ." Draco mumbled back. "Heard about your party blunder, sorry for a loss . . . if you consider him a loss." Draco's face was actually showing emotion and as if he cared. Gwyn couldn't help but notice.

"Who told you?" She asked quietly.

"Fabio came to see the Dark Lord and Riley was with him. Just because you have your heart set on someone else, he should accept that and not threaten you. I wanted to see if you were ok but from the look on your face and how your face looks, you're not in the best shape." Draco walked to her.

"Stay away from me . . . Please . . ." She begged. "I just want to go to the game. I needed to get out of there." Gwyn's eyes showed a hint if hurt and pain.

Draco backed down and let her go through. He watched as she left the building and went to the quidditch field.

* * *

Gwyn watched as the quidditch game progressed and was going well. Next weekend it was her team verses Hufflepuff.

Slytherin had the quaffle now and proceeded towards the goal where Ron was. Gwyn watched as he blocked the latest attempt at a goal and Ron blocked with precision and never let a quaffle go through a single goal. Gwyn was happy that Ron wasn't letting his guard down and knew if they won this game and Ravenclaw won theirs, it would a terrible game.

Gwyn hated the thought of facing Gryffindor. She looked over at Hermione and smiled. Hermione waved back and moved over to Gwyn and Luna.

"How do you like the game so far?" She asked smiling big.

Gwyn looked over at Ron and couldn't help but smile. "I like it. Ron is an excellent Keeper. For his first game, he's amazing!" Gwyn rubbed her hands together in the wool gloves Mrs. Weasley knitted for her.

"Ron was wondering about you today. He noticed you've been distant for a while. Luna came by our table after you left the hall. She tried to explain everything but it was confusing."

Gwyn swallowed hard. "What did she tell you? WAIT! How did she find out?!" Gwyn looked over at Hermione.

Hermione didn't want to tell her at first but knew it was the right thing to do. "She read your diary. She said you left it open when you took a shower. She had to read it. Luna and Cho have been very worried about you."

Gwyn sighed. "It was just a terrible experience at my sister's party. Something I'd rather not talk about." Gwyn looked over at the Slytherin side and saw Riley over there cheering for the other side. She glared slightly and looked back at the game. "You said Ron was wondering about me." She looked over at Hermione.

Hermione looked at her hands and then back at her. "Actually yes! He was wondering when you would go talk to him since school started. You have Potions and D.A.D.A with him." Hermione smiled some.

"I will in potions first thing . . . If Draco doesn't try to distract me . . . He is such a nuisance." Gwyn rolled her eyes and smiled. _But he will be my cousin for life and is looking after me for once. _Gwyn looked over and saw Ginny make a goal on the Slytherin side. She jumped up and cheered for her close friend and clapped. "Hermione, will you, Harry and Ron be watching the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff game next weekend?" She looked at Hermione.

"Of course! You need our support!" She hugged Gwyn.

"Gwyn!" A voice yelled. She looked and saw Valarie Trunks, the other Seeker on the Ravenclaw team. "Gwyn, Riley quit as the Seeker and we don't have a backup! He was put in the Infirmary with a terrible illness."

Gwyn growled. "We need a Seeker or we forfeit." Gwyn rose to her feet. "I'm sorry to leave suddenly. Let me know if they win!" Gwyn waved her hand and quickly took off with Valarie.

"Any ides who would be a good Seeker at the last minute?" Gwyn asked looking at Valarie.

"I have a few people in the common waiting for us. I got Professor Flitwick's permission for them to be in there. There are two guys and three girls."

Gwyn nodded. "Most likely a boy will fill in the part. I shall see what we have." As Gwyn walked into the common room, she was shocked to see who she had for Seeker re-tryouts. Jonathan Flutters, Quinton Lagers, Tiffany Flutters (Jonathan's sister), Clarissa Waters and Lillian Eves. "They are all good. These are the ones we rejected."

"Yes but they want a second chance. Please Gwyn." Valarie was begging now.

Gwyn sighed. "Ok ok ok . . . They get another chance. Let's practice outside. Get your brooms and dress warm!" Gwyn quickly left and went to her dorm.

* * *

Hours later, they chose two new people as the Seeker and replacement Seeker. They chose Clarissa Waters as the new Seeker and Quinton Lagers as the replacement. She was tired from all the practice and getting them ready. The others understood the decision that was made and will watch the game next weekend.

Hermione went and found Gwyn and told her that Gryffindor won their game and wanted Gwyn to join them. She kindly accepted the offer and followed Hermione into the Gryffindor common room, Professor McGonagall approved Gwyn's presence and let her in with the others celebrating with the quidditch team.

When Gwyn entered the room, everyone was chanting. "Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!" Ron was carried around the room and peoples shoulders and was like a god to the team now.

Gwyn smiled at Ron caught her attention and waved at her. She waved back and walked to him. "Congratulations on the win! I'm very proud!" Gwyn wanted to hug him but they didn't plan on putting him down anytime soon.

"Thanks Gwyn! Thanks for coming to my game, made it worth playing. Sorry I can't hug you. They refuse to put me now." Ron smiled and looked down at Gwyn again. "Maybe soon they will. Go have some pumpkin juice and I'll join you later."

Gwyn nodded and went to the juice bowl in the corner. She felt like herself again with Ron around. The nightmare of her sister's party was slowly melting away and replaced with the feeling of love in her heart. Something only Ron could do.

Gwyn turned and saw Ron standing on a table and Lavender nearby. She growled softly and squeezed her glass of pumpkin juice. The glass broke and juice got all her. She didn't care much longer because when she looked up, Ron and Lavender where locking lips and in a fill embrace. Gwyn squealed and felt her legs turn to rubber. Her eyes where twice the size they normal were and her heart was skipping a beat more than it should. She grabbed her chest and tried breathing again but there was a cracking sound coming from where her heart should be.

It was the sound of her heart breaking into a million pieces.

She ran out of the room and bumped into Ron and Lavender. Ron quickly looked back at Gwyn and couldn't help but hear her wails coming from outside the common room. He knew now what Gwyn meant to him and that he hurt her deeply. He looked back at Lavender and was pulled into another embrace and didn't bother pulling away.

* * *

**_Dun dun dun! Now what will happen when Ravenclaw faces Gryffindor? It wont be pretty now. But first I need to get the Hufflepuff game out of the way. But Ron did something stupid without thinking and hurt Gwyn. Will she forgive him? That is the secret. _**

**_PLEASE! PLEASE! Please R&R!_**

**_~menalliha_**


	9. Chapter EIGHT

Chapter **EIGHT**-

_**Thanks to LupinLover369 for liking my last chapter and commenting and VesperLogan12 also. Your comments made my day. Keep up the comments and here's the next chapter. It took me a while and a lot happens in this chapter, which is why it's so long. Please enjoy.**_

* * *

Gwyn hurried back into her dorm room, trying hard not to wake her roommates up and buried herself in her bed and pulled her covers over her head and cried. Her heart was breaking as she kept replaying the moment Lavender and Ron locked lips. She wished it was her in his arms and her lips on his. She always dreamed of her and Ron falling in love on the last year of their Hogwarts years and getting married.

Gwyn grabbed her wand and casted a harmless spell. "Lumos," and the end of her wand lit up. She reached under her pillow and grabbed an old photo album she took with her wherever she traveled. She opened it and the first picture was the day she was born, her mom and dad smiling big at the camera and Gwyn asleep in their arms. The caption said '_The moment our last angel was born.' _Gwyn knew that caption was a lie. Her family was falling apart and it was the Dark Lords fault. She turned the page again and this time it was a picture of when she and Draco were both six. She was playing in the sand box with him and making a sand castle. She couldn't help herself and she smashed it till it was sand again. Draco laughed so hard, he fell on his back and kicked his legs.

Gwyn smiled and thought about how Draco was now, cold, heartless and distant from her. This happened the moment she had to leave the Malfoy mansion and went to live with the Weasley's for her first year at Hogwarts. Gwyn was forced to live with the Malfoy's from when she was six to when she was eleven and got her letter from Hogwarts. It crushed Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy to see their niece, who was more like a daughter to them, leave their house for the comfort of a house that was full of ginger headed children and not enough space to even move an elbow.

Summer after summer she would leave the Weasley's and went back to the Malfoy's to visit and stay. But a after her fourth year, she started staying with the Weasley's so she could be with Ron and be near him. Also so she shouldn't have to lose contact with Ginny either.

Gwyn flipped the page to the second to last but before she looked at the picture, another fell out of the album and onto the bed. She picked it up and it was the picture of her and Ron at the Yule Ball. Her in her pink dress and him in the suit his mom sent him. She thought he was so handsome in that outfit and his long red hair.

Gwyn sighed and closed her album and tucked it away. She flicked her want and the end died down as if it was an ember in a fire. She set her wand on her night stand and looked at the clock. It was almost time for school to start. She sighed and remembered what Hermione told her. Ron wanted Gwyn to start talking to him in the classes they had together. But in potions . . . Lavender shared that class with Gwyn and Ron. There was no way Lavender would even think of letting Ron out of her sight.

The moment Gwyn got settled and closed her eyes, her alarm clock went off and she was up and out of bed to start a new day without sleep and a broken heart.

* * *

She was the first one Potions class and was hoping it would stay that way for another half an hour. It was just her and Slughorn in the classroom and Slughorn found it very weird she was here early.

"Gwyneth, it is a surprise to see you here this early. Did you go to the game yesterday?" Slughorn asked setting phials out for demonstration.

"Yes I did sir . . ." She slammed her bag on her desk and took her potions book out.

"What do you think of the Gryffindor's new Keeper? Mr. Weasley?" He asked facing Gwyn with a smile.

Gwyn tightened her grip on her book and tried not to cry again. She was sleep deprived and on edge from the day before. "I think he was . . . good." She looked at her potions book and flipped the pages with rage.

"Just 'good'?" Slughorn asked in a curious tone.

Before Gwyn could answer, she caught the sight of a familiar blonde headed boy. He looked over at his cousin and noticed right away something wasn't wrong. He walked over to her and sat next to Gwyn. "What's the matter Gwyn?" He asked setting his bag on the table. "You look on edge."

Gwyn sighed and closed her book. "I am . . . I had to leave the game early and find a new Seeker for our team and a backup. The original Seeker quit and the replacement is ill. So I had to choose two new people and that took almost an hour and a half. Then I was invited to the Gryffindor tower, with McGonagall's permission of course, where I saw—" Gwyn was cut off suddenly when her eyes flickered to the door. In walked Ron and Lavender, hand in hand.

Draco saw a wave of pain make its way across his cousin's face. He knew right then that her heart was broken. He wanted to speak to Gwyn but everyone started chanting for Ron.

Gwyn looked down quickly and away from Ron. He had been looking back at her but knew he had messed up. If Gwyn knew what was going through his mind, she would hate him forever.

_I love you Gwyn but . . . when I think about that . . . the thought of Lavender pops into my mind. My heart skips a beat and I get a funny feeling. I guess I love Lavender more. _Ron shrugged and walked away with Lavender to the back of the classroom.

Gwyn closed her eyes tight and gripped her robed in her fists. "I saw them kiss . . ." Tears rolled down her face and her throat burned. "My heart broke and so did my pride. I wasted so long chasing him. I joined the Order to be near him . . . and to be away from my family but I want to be near them as much as possible."

A sudden idea popped in his mind. "Join the Death Eaters then." Draco smirked. "You are always welcome there. On Saturday, come with me to the mansion and we'll make you an honorary Death Eater."

Gwyn thought for a moment and nodded at her cousin's request. "You have yourself a deal!" She glanced back at Ron then at Draco. They shook hands and made a deal between them that couldn't be broken. But suddenly, she was having second thought but it was her mind telling her right from wrong and every now and then, it's best to go with the feeling deep inside the gut. "Promise it won't hurt? Getting the mark . . .?"

Draco lowered his head. "At first yes but then your arm starts to tingle and then you're done." He looked around the room and lifted his sleeve for Gwyn to see. It was the Dark Mark. Gwyn was fascinated by the mark. It was a skull with a snake intertwined with it.

Gwyn started to wonder why she was even afraid of the Death Eaters. Then she realized that she still loved Ron and would do anything for him. But now hatred was in her chest where her heart used to be. "Where do you want me to meet you?" She asked running her fingers over the mark.

Draco quickly pulled away and covered his arm back up. "By the dungeon." He said in a whisper. Gwyn nodded in agreement and faced the front of the class.

Harry sat with Hermione and couldn't help but wonder the plan between Draco and Gwyn. "Mione, do you wonder what those two really talk about?" He shook his head towards Draco and Gwyn then looked at Hermione.

Hermione huffed. "Whatever it is, it's their business. I'm sure their just talking." Hermione turned the pages in her potions book then looked at Harry's. "You really should turn that book it. It's got writing in it and its all beat up."

"No Hermione." Harry snapped. "This was the last book and Ron got the good copy. Speaking of Ron, last night . . . with him and Lavender." He eyed Hermione.

"What about him and Lavender?" She asked Harry.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well that morning he was talking about how much he liked Gwyn and then, she was at the party and talking to each other, and then _boom!, _he's kissing Lavender in front of Gwyn and she runs out crying."

Hermione looked back at Ron and glared. "I know . . . when I went looking for her, she was still wailing to the Ravenclaw dorm. She was so hurt." Hermione looked over at Gwyn. "I think she hates Ron now. I told her he wanted them to talk more before and after class but that went down the drain.

Gwyn wasn't paying much attention to class, she has been too busy reading a book under the table and listened ever now and then to what was important and scribbled it down on her parchment. She didn't even bother looking back at Ron. She sighed deeply and kept reading her book.

By time Defense Against the Dark Arts rolled around, she was almost halfway done with her book and had to watch herself around Professor Snape. Every time he walked by, she hid her book with her robe and twirled her wand in her hand as if she did nothing wrong. She didn't want to get caught by him because he isn't easy on punishments. She grabbed her bag and pulled it in her lap. Gwyn moved her other books aside and made room for her reading book. As she reached for her book, it fell out of her lap and onto the floor. She quickly inhaled as she reached down for it. As her touched the cover, a pair of black shoes appeared before her. She looked up and saw Snape looking down at her with his arms crossed.

Snape bent down and retrieved the book from the floor. "Enjoying some reading time Miss Pertrue?" Snape asked looking the book over. "What is this garbage?" He narrowed his eyes at Gwyn. "_A Day in the Life of a Wizard? _Is _this _a joke Miss Pertrue?!" He slammed the book on her table. "You are warned this time. Next time you won't be so lucky." He walked away and left Gwyn to look paler than ever and as if she just looked death in the face.

Gwyn shook in fear and fumbled to get her book back into her bag. She dropped her bag on the floor and refrained from looking Snape in the eyes anymore. She wanted to go to her room and curl up in the fetal position and cry her eyes out.

Draco stared at her from across the room and worried about what would happen to her later. After class he approached her. "You ok Gwyn?" He watched her stand. Her legs were like rubber and her whole body was shaking. He didn't know what to do. "Gwyn . . . Earth to Gwyn!" He snapped his fingers. Her eyes dazed and her face still majorly pale. Then finally her eyes looked at him.

"He's going to tell my parents. I know he is . . ." Gwyn started to cry. She never got in trouble for anything. She always paid attention in school and did her work. Today was just a bad day for her. Gwyn didn't want to receive a howler from her mom or dad.

"I'll talk to Snape and work something out. It's lunch time so I'll help you to your table." He wrapped his arm around Gwyn and carefully led her to the Great Hall. He escorted her to her table and got many glares from others from the Ravenclaw table. He caught sight of Luna. He knew they never talked but he needed her help now. "Luna," Draco said softly. "Make sure she eats. She isn't herself today." Draco turned to leave when he caught sight of Riley; he glared some and went to the Slytherin table.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Draco helped Gwyn into the hall. He could tell something was wrong with Gwyn. She kept reading in class and avoiding Ron and glaring at Lavender. He had to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey Harry," Ron said with a mouth full of food Lavender was feeding him. He took a quick swing of his juice and swallowed all his food. "Gwyn has been acting a little weird."

Hermione was on edge. "A little weird?! A little weird?!" She stood up. "She has been avoiding YOU all day! Only you! She isn't herself. She's hanging with Malfoy and not paying attention in class!" Hermione took a deep breath. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Hermione took a deep breath and sat back down. She went back to eating her food and never looked back at Ron.

Lavender wasn't very happy Hermione yelled at her boyfriend. "Maybe it's none of your concern that Ron chose me over that bubbling idiot you call a friend. She has no common sense anyway. Just look at her. She freaked out because Snape caught her with a book. He warned her and she was panicking after class, dramatic much?" Lavender snorted and looked at Ron.

Hermione shook her head and looked at Ron. "You're going to let her talk about Gwyn like that?" Ron didn't look at Hermione. "She's your sister's best friend and lived with you since she turned eleven! Now after all she's done . . . you do this to her." Hermione grew sick to her stomach at Ron and got up. She grabbed her bah and left the Great Hall and went to her room.

Ron looked over at Gwyn and saw her picking at her food. She wasn't talking to anyone and looked lonely. Luna nudged her and tried to get her to eat but she refused. Ron felt someone grab his face and it was Lavender. She didn't like what he was staring at so she kissed him and didn't even give a hint of warning he was going to do that. Ron softened up and held Lavender close in his arms. Lavender was expecting Gwyn to run out crying but instead, she wasn't looking and stayed.

* * *

Days passed and Gwyn couldn't wait for the weekend. She met Draco by the dungeon and to her surprise, he was waiting on her.

"Why does it take girls so long to get ready?" He asked. Draco was dressed up in a black suit he wore when they arrived at Hogwarts. He looked her up and down then nodded at what she wore.

Gwyn rolled her eyes. She was wearing a tan dress with white polka dots and a white cardigan. Her hair was in in a poufy pony tail and her bangs were clipped back. "I look fine. And when you have Luna for a roommate, trust me . . . it'll take you a while." She crossed her arms.

"Just shut up and let's go already." Draco grabbed his wand and held his hand out for Gwyn to hold. She sighed and held his hand.

"People think we're dating. If they see us holding hands, I'll kill you Malfoy." She smirked and saw Draco glare at her.

"That's very nasty Gwyn."

"Harry asked me if we were. I'm not going to come out and say 'No, sorry. Draco and I are really cousins and I've kept it a secret because I knew you guys would judge me.'" Gwyn made a weird face and stuck her tongue out.

He sighed at her childish behavior then apparated them to the Malfoy mansion. Gwyn took in a deep breath as she stared up at the house she once went to and enjoyed being in. She watched as Draco opened the gates to go inside. "They know you're coming. Don't be shy. Just don't faint when you see the Dark Lord . . . or scream. I know how you are."

Gwyn tried to keep herself from getting overreacted to see the Dark Lord. The man who tore her family apart and who's army she was about to join.

They walked up to the house and entered. The entry way was huge and dark. There were no lights but Gwyn could tell the tiles where still white and green. A long thin green rug ran from the beginning of the door to the end of the hall where the living room. Gwyn felt her throat tighten and her breathing hitched. She couldn't believe she was doing this and all because she had a broken heart.

Gwyn noticed the doors at the end of the hall open and two men wearing masked stood at the door. Draco nodded to them and walked through with Gwyn. Gwyn couldn't help but stare at the living room she once knew was gone. There was new furniture and a big round rug in the middle. Something caught her eye and it was her Aunt Narcissa. She gulped deeply and looked over at her. Then she caught sight of Voldemort. Gwyn froze in mid-step and stared at him. She felt her like her energy was being sucked from her body.

"Hello Gwyneth." He said coldly. He smiled wickedly and motioned for her to come close. She complied and walked to him. "I hear you want to join the Death Eaters."

Gwyn nodded and looked at the people around him. Her Aunt Bellatrix smiled at her and her mother actually gave her an approving look. She watched as her mother rose to her feet.

"My beautiful daughter Gwyneth," She started. "I'm so glad you finally decided to join us. You'll be a very helpful part of our plan, our plan to kill Harry Potter." Her mother smiled evilly.

Gwyn eyed her mother and couldn't believe what she was saying. "Wait, I'm going to be used as bait?!" She looked from her mom to her aunts. Narcissa looked away upset at what the others have agreed to. "Aunt Narcissa please! Don't let them do this to me! I'm begging you! This is what you agreed on when Draco told you I was coming? I haven't even been marked and yet you decided my fate for this!" Suddenly Gwyn felt someone grab her from behind and hold her tight. She looked and saw one of the men wearing the mask behind her. He gripped her right arm tight and forced it up. He pulled back on the sleeve of her cardigan and showed her bare arm. Gwyn tried hard to pull free from the man's grasp but he was too strong. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fenrir walking to her. Gwyn whimpered in fear and stomped her feet on the ground. "Let me go!" She screamed.

"Fenrir please shut her up." Her mother called to him.

Fenrir smirked and looked at Gwyn. "I'd hate to dirty your pretty little dress." He reared his hand back and his long yellow, dirty nails showed. He slapped her across the face, leaving scratch marks upon her face. Blood poured from her open wounds and dripped down her cheek to her neck. Gwyn cried and had a hard time breathing.

Gwyn's body fell limp and her eyes were dazed. She watched as the other masked man pulled out his wand and started chanting morsmorde. Gwyn watched as the Mark started to appear. Gwyn then yanked her arm away from him. "I… I can't! I was only doing this to get back at someone. I can't go against his trust and do something stupid like join the Death Eaters. I'd rather die than serve him!" Gwyn pointed at Voldemort. She knew then she hit a nerve with her family.

She quickly broke free of the man's grasp and started heading for the door.

"Get her!" Voldemort shouted and next thing she knew, her family was against her.

* * *

**_Yes Gwyn was stupid enough to join the Death Eaters but came to realize she was doing it out of a broken heart. She pulled away before it could full appear but there is a light outline of the mark. And personally, I hate writing the Ron and Lavender parts but drama makes a good story. _**

**_Please R&R!  
~menalliha_**


	10. Chapter NINE

Chapter **NINE**-

**_I know the last chapter was long but this one isn't. I saved the quidditch match for the next chapter and that's where things go down. And Gwyn isn't having the best of luck with anything. _**

_**Thank you filimeala for the long review. Your review made me smile. And yes I know Gwyn shouldn't doubt herself and she won't. But Gwyn felt it was necessary to join to get back at Ron but then realized how much of a mistake she was making and that she was defecting to the dark side. Also I can't wait to write the hospital scene. I suck at romance but I'm always willing to give it a try. And still planning on how people will react to when they see Gwyn's 'mark'.  
**_

* * *

Gwyn coward in a corner and held her wand tight. Her family drawing near her, Draco with a face full of hate, her mom looked like she could truly kill Gwyn and her father . . . he looked like he could cast the killing spell on her at any moment. Gwyn gulped and shook in fear, her eyes as huge as a bugs and her heart fluttering faster than a butterfly. Gwyn slowly rose to her feet and looked at the window. She knew it was a long drop from the window to the ground. She was going to take that chance. She went around her cousins and rushed for the window. "Alohomora!" She pointed her wand at the window and it unlocked itself. The huge French windows opened themselves.

"Serpensortia!" The end of Draco's wand flashed green and a snake appeared.

Gwyn's head snapped back and looked at the snake that was slithering towards her. "Leviosa!" Gwyn sent the snake back towards Draco and kept running towards the window. The cuts on her cheek began to burn as her tears streaked down her face. She was getting closer to the window and nothing was stopping her. At least she thought that.

"Immobulus!" Her mother yelled.

Gwyn dodged the spell and hit the ground. She quickly got to her knees and faced them. "Locomotor Mortis!" One man fell to the ground and was unable to unlock his legs from the bind he was forced into. "Stupefy!" Gwyn yelled and launched the spell at her mother. She hated to disobey her mother but she had no other choice. The spell hit her mother and knocked her out cold. She used the spell again and again on the others but some of them were just too smart and blocked the spell.

Gwyn panicked and ran towards the window again. She needed away from this madness before she got seriously hurt. Before Gwyn knew it, she was hit by a curse. Her eyesight started to get blurry and she couldn't see a thing. _What happened to me? _She thought for a long hard moment. She felt dizzy and could hardly stand. She saw the outline of the window before her and kept going. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a giant fuzzy blob running towards her. She didn't have time to stop and think about who it was. But she had no clue the blob was running faster than her.

She was quickly swept off her feet and thrown against a marble pillar. Her head hit the pillar hard and busted open. Blood poured down her neck and to her back. She felt the blob claw her arm and tear the sleeve off her cardigan. She screamed in pain and tried kicking it off. She finally realized it was Fenrir who attacked her.

"Stupefy!" A male voice called from across the room. Gwyn didn't bother figuring out who it was. She was too tired from the blood loss and the small fight she put up trying to get Fenrir off of her. Fenrir's body went limp and fell backwards. Gwyn stood and looked down at the body. "You alright?" The man asked holding her hand out to him.

"R-Riley?" She asked squinting her eyes. He saved her life. He was supposed to hate her!

"The one and only." He said to her. He didn't sound too happy. "How dare you even think of joining them turning back towards the light! Should have let Fenrir make you his new play toy!" He slapped her hard on her other cheek. Gwyn staggered and fell back on her bottom.

"I was doing it out of anger! I never meant to hurt anyone!" Gwyn cried. She held her head for a moment and felt the room spin. "I . . . I better leave." She slowly got to her feet again. She stumbled and walked towards the window. Things have settled down in the mansion. She looked out the window and saw nothing but green and dark green shapes below. She knew jumping was stupid and shouldn't do so she reconsidered and just apparated herself back to Hogwarts. She tried to apparate herself close to the Infirmary as she could and since she couldn't see well, she had to play it by ear.

Moment later she stumbled into the Infirmary and heard a sudden gasp from Madam Pomfrey. She rushed to Gwyn's side and guided her to a bed. Gwyn closed her eyes as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

* * *

Gwyn awoke the next day bright and early. Her head still hurt and her arm ached. Both her cheeks her were red but her right cheek had a bandage on it. She looked herself over and sighed deeply. _People will ask me about what happened. _Gwyn froze at the sight of her right forearm. There was a light outline of something. She touched it gently, as if it would brush away. She silently sobbed as she realized it was the outline of a Dark Mark. She laid back quickly and pulled the pure white sheets over her head. She knew she had to cover the mark before anyone saw it.

Gwyn looked around the Infirmary and finally saw some bandages sitting on a stand two beds down. Gwyn rushed out of her bed and grabbed the bandages before Madam Pomfrey saw her. Gwyn wrapped the bandage around her arm and hid the mark. She sighed with success and gently sat the bandages on her table beside her.

"Gwyn!" Someone yelled and ran towards her. She sat up and saw a girl with bush brown hair run to her.

"Hermione," Gwyn said softly.

Hermione looked at Gwyn as if she was about to cry. "Are you alright?" Hermione sat on her bedside. "You look horrible!"

Gwyn smiled some. "I'm fine 'Mione. Nothing to worry about, just a few scratches and bruises." She showed Hermione her arm and cheek. "I had a bad run in is all. I shouldn't have wandered off on my own. Even thought I was alone. I barely remember last night. I was dark when I felt." She shrugged and acted like it was nothing.

"Something attacked you. From the scratches I saw, it looked like a werewolf attacked you." Hermione sighed. "I tried telling Ron but he didn't care. He was with Lavender so of course he won't care."

Gwyn sighed. "Don't waste your time with him. Telling him I'm hurt is the least of his worries. He has a girlfriend now, someone to care for and spend his time with." She stopped talking and looked down. Her long mane fell around her like a curtain and hid her face. "I planned on telling him at the party. He said for me to wait by the juice so I did. He smiled at me and showed interest in me. But then _she _got her hands on him and kissed him. When I caught sight of that . . . I couldn't help but notice how he looked in that embrace." She stopped again. The back of her throat began to burn and her eyes started to water. "I swore he was the one for me. I was wrong." Tears fell down her face but were absorbed by the tissue Hermione used to wipe them away. "I'm sorry 'Mione."

"It's ok. You were hurt. There is nothing wrong with showing feeling." She smiled and rubbed Gwyn's back. "Hopefully he'll come too soon and realize you are the one for him."

"Thanks Hermione." She smiled softly and saw the Ravenclaw quidditch team rush in.

"You need to get ready!" Valarie said tossing her quidditch outfit in her lap. "The game is in ten minutes!"

Gwyn blinked up at her team. "I can still play?" She asked softly.

"Yes! Now get ready!" Valarie snapped and left with the rest of the team.

Gwyn sighed and started to undress, the bandage that covered her mark unraveled and fell on the floor. Gwyn paid no mine to it and kept getting dressed. Hermione picked the bandage up and showed Gwyn. "Oh bloody hell!" She shouted. "I was never good at wrapping bandages." Gwyn saw the gray spot on her arm and pulled her blue and white sleeve down. "Never mind, I don't need it anyway." Gwyn smiled softly and got up from the bed. She put her cloak on with her number on the back and her last name. "Pertrue 6." Gwyn smiled. "Feels so nice to wear this again."

Hermione smiled softly and helped Gwyn outside to the quidditch field. "I wish you the best of luck Gwyn. Show Hufflepuff what Ravenclaw is made of."

Gwyn smiled and put her goggles on. She gave Hermione a thumb up. Valarie handed her broom, Gwyn eyed it briefly and then mounted it. She waved back at Hermione and joined the others.

* * *

**_Big match next chapter! Did someone bewitch her broom? We shall see. I love being cruel but sometimes I don't. I was going to make Riley nice again but I changed my mind and kept him evil. _**

**_Please R&R!  
~menalliha_**


	11. Chapter TEN

Chapter **TEN**-

_**Sorry for the late update, had a busy weekend and stressing out over the start of school and how summer is almost over. Such a bummer. Also, please, please, please comment on the chapters. I hate begging but I would really like to hear back from my readers and know if you like the story and whats missing. **_

_**I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. I own Gwyn and her family, also the members on the Ravenclaw qudditch team and Riley.**_

* * *

The match began between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The mark imprint on Gwyn's wrist burned with a passion and made it feel like her arm was on fire. She mainly feared if someone saw it, how would she try covering it up with a lie? This ha Gwyn's mind spinning and she was out of focus on the match.

"Gwyn!" Valarie called. Gwyn quickly looked back and saw that she had the quaffle. "Heads up!" With all her might, Valarie threw the quaffle at Gwyn so she could score the goal. Valarie watched as Gwyn caught the quaffle and darted straight for the goals. Nothing was stopping her but the Beaters were on her tail and weren't going to let up. They smacked the bludger at her as hard as they could and still never touched her. They nicked her broom but that was it.

Gwyn looked around for their Seeker and found him. She also saw that not too far from him was the golden snitch. Gwyn raced for the goal as the Seeker raced for the snitch. Gwyn reared back and threw the ball as the Seeker caught the snitch.

"Ravenclaw wins!" An announcer yelled and cheered along with the Ravenclaw side field. Everyone jumped for joy and chanted her name. "Gwyn! Gwyn! Gwyn!" People screamed as she went to the middle of the field. The Seeker joined her.

"Congratulations on winning your first match!" She smiled at Quinton and cheered for him. Gwyn looked around in the crowd and looked for her friends and found them along with a surprise, Lavender and Ron. She shivered on her broom and watched them. She felt her heart leap as she watched Ron but her stomach turned as Lavender caught her staring. Lavender smirked and pulled Ron in a full embrace and pressed her lips on his. Gwyn looked away and headed back down for the field. Once she landed, she dismounted her broom and threw her goggles on the ground. Pain struck her face and tears swelled in her eyes. She looked back up and saw Hermione staring at her and watched her sigh deeply. She gave Gwyn an apologetic look and watched her storm off.

Gwyn walked back to the Infirmary and sat on the bed she was once laying in. Her team came in and was cheering. Once again they were chanting her name. Gwyn smiled slightly and stood up. "It wasn't me who won this. It was our new Seeker." She pointed at Quinton and watched his face turn bright red. "He grabbed the snitch as I scored a goal." Gwyn smiled and took her jersey off and sat it on the bed. She was still wearing her long sleeved shirt and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Come with us to the Great Hall and celebrate with us Gwyn!" Valarie said smiling. "It's not a true celebration without you!" She pulled on her right arm and yanked her along. Gwyn winced in pain and grabbed her arm. She felt her arm sting as the claw marks stung and felt the scab tear off.

She entered the Great Hall and went to her table. She removed the bandages on her cheek and it was scared over now. Gwyn now bared the claw marks of Fenrir on her cheek and right arm. She also bared the memory of yesterday, her encounter with Riley and how she betrayed Draco and the dark side of her family. She felt a cold chill down her spine and the glare of Draco watching her as she made her way through the hall.

Gwyn sat down gently and looked at the food on their table. She hasn't eaten all day and felt her stomach growl at the sight of it. She sat down and quickly filled her plate. No one questioned her and let her be. She pushed her sleeves up and dug right into the bread and meat she had on her plate.

Valarie watched Gwyn and saw a grey spot on her arm. "Hey Gwyn, what's that spot on your arm? Looks like a plague happening!"

Gwyn spat her juice out and saw her arm. She quickly puller her sleeve down and looked down. "It's just dirt . . . I haven't washed it off yet. I will tonight." Gwyn looked away quickly and kept a tight grip on her sleeve. _I knew I should have wrapped my arm before the match. _Her mind screamed at her. She took another bite of her food and got up. "Sorry, I have to leave." She hurried out of the hall and took her dorm. She rushed to her room, where, on her bed, was a huge stack of letters . . . from her sister. She saw a red letter and froze in her step, a howler. Gwyn gulped and touched the howler.

"_Gwyneth Pertrue! How could you betray the Order? Because of that, Uncle Remus is going to visit you along with the rest of the Order! If Uncle Sirius was still alive he would be extremely upset with you! They are very disappointed in you! Mother and father are also infuriated! Why? They said only you know! You better hope you're not kicked out of the Order for trying to join the Death Eaters! You're luck this weekend coming up isn't when family visits! I am so miffed at you Gwyn! I thought you had a heart of light . . . but I guess not. Until you get things sorted out, don't think of writing me!" _Her sister yelled. Gwyn sighed and looked down. She knew what she did was wrong and had to make it right.

The howler exploded and tiny pieces of paper fell on her bed. She swept them on the floor and looked down at her arm. Could she pass it as a plague? But then she would be forced into the Infirmary until it cleared. "Maybe Uncle Remus could find a way to hind it . . ." She mumbled softly.

Gwyn reached for a piece of paper and began to write her sister.

_Dear Jacqueline,_

_What I did was out of a broken heart and just plain stupid. If I get kicked out of the Order, then I deserve it. I have a light outline of the Dark Mark on my arm but no one can tell what it is, not yet at least. I hope it doesn't get darker and form into the mark. But you never know. Mom is furious because I said I would join but then ran away . . . well tried too. I have scars on my cheek and arm from Fenrir slapping and trying to catch me. I'll have these scars forever and will have to live with it for the rest of my life. I am not happy going behind your back and deflecting to the dark side, and no, they don't have cookies, I looked and saw none. (No pun intended). If Harry and the others found out about this, they would hate me for good and never understand why I did it. Love makes you do crazy things REAL crazy things. _

_Please find it in your heart to forgive me and love me as your sister again. I'll understand if you don't._

_-Gwyneth_

Gwyn sighed and sealed off the letter. She looked up at Scarlett. "Here girl, take this to Jackie." Scarlett took the letter and flew off into the dark night and won't be back for a long time. Gwyn knew she had thinking to do before Remus came and took care of her and found a punishment for her.

* * *

As Gwyn showered, she looked at her arm and saw the mark grow dark her. Her arm began to stink and tried to not scream in pain. She yelped and turned the cold water on full blast. She got herself in a load of trouble and there was no way she could turn back.

Gwyn fell to her knees and watched as the mark fully developed into the whole Dark Mark. Gwyn's eyes grew big and she grew speechless. "The Mark . . ." She whispered. "It . . . It actually fully showed!"

Gwyn pulled the shower curtains open and grabbed her wand off the counter. She whispered a spell under her breath. The spell was to help clear any blemish on the skin but it must exclude marks.

Gwyn cursed under her breath and slammed her wand down. She opened her drawer in the bathroom and pulled out her concealer. She shook it and used it to cover the blemish on her arm. She sighed as she had to resort this low to cover something so simple. She knew as she slept the concealer would wear off and get all over her pillow and sheets. But this was her only chance and way to hide the mark. Whatever happens when it's discovered, she deserves every ounce of hatred from her friends. She knows her explanation won't help and make everything worse.

Gwyn sucked in a deep breath and wrapped a towel around her and entered her bedroom. Luna and Cho were both out like a light, that gave Gwyn the chance to reminisce again with her photo albums and letters she had stowed away in her nightstand and a chance to catch up on her reading.

She plopped on her bed, hot her pajama's on and dried her hair. She laid back and pulled a giant photo album out and started flipping through the pages and smiled at the memories forever burned into the pages.

* * *

**_Big plans for Gwyn and trouble for her in the future! Yes the mark has fully appeared on her arm and spell big trouble for her. Not much to say but I plan on having the hospital scene happen really, really soon!_**

**_PLEASE R&R!  
~menalliha_**


	12. Chapter ELEVEN

Chapter **ELEVEN**-

**_This chapter didn't take long to write. Only a few hours. I hope to have two more up today. That's my goal for today. So please enjoy!_**

**_Please review too! That will make my day!_**

**_Also I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling owns it and I am just using her idea and adding my own personal touch. I own Gwyn, her family, the Ravenclaw quidditch team and Riley Donahue. _**

* * *

Gwyn was up early and watched the snow fall from the Ravenclaw common room window. She had a book in her lap and a blanket covered her. Her mark was still concealed and hidden. She sighed and looked at her book. She light touched it then set it on the coffee table. She heard a light knock where the entrance was. Gwyn silently got to her feet and wondered over to the entrance. "W-Who's there?" She whispered.

"Professor Slughorn!" He called from the other side.

Gwyn carefully opened the door and saw Professor Slughorn. "Professor . . . Why are you here at this hour?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"Why are you up at this hour?" He asked smiling.

"Touché," Gwyn said. "What do you need Professor?"

Slughorn opened his jacket and pulled a small invite from the inside pocket. "Miss Granger thought it would be a great gesture to kindly invite you to my Christmas party." He smiled and handed Gwyn the invitation. "You are an excellent student and must mean a lot for Miss Granger to come and beg me to invite you."

Gwyn looked at the invitation and smiled. "Thank you sir."

Slughorn smiled. "Of course dear! Why are you up at this hour?" He asked concerned.

"I couldn't sleep, nightmares, restless night, that sort of things." Gwyn sighed. "Also my arm was aching from the attack in the forest." She smiled some. "Werewolves aren't very nice creatures." _Well no duh Captain Obvious! _Gwyn looked back at the window and kept watching the snow for a moment. "Thank for the invite. I will thank Hermione at breakfast."

Slughorn smiled and left Gwyn alone in the common room. She closed the entrance and pressed her back against it and slumped to the floor. She let out a deep sigh and looked over at the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of the Ravenclaw house.

Gwyn stood and walked over to the couch she was sitting on. She folded up her blanket and put the book back on the shelf. She wandered back to her room and sat on her bed. She looked at the time. _5:30 in the morning. _She sighed once again and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She saw his face, the face of evil. His pale skin was almost transparent as the light hit it and his evil laugh. It made her shiver in fear

"_Destroy the girl."_ A voice called in a whisper. It was his voice, the Dark Lords voice.

Gwyn's eye flew open and she looked around. Her skin was ice cold and sweat dripped off her like she was in a sauna. "I'm not safe anymore." She whispered to herself. "He will find me and kill me." She didn't know if he was playing a game with her or not but she knew she wasn't safe and couldn't be trusted. She couldn't even trust herself.

* * *

Gwyn waltzed into the Great Hall and found Hermione. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. "Hey 'Mione," She said in a whisper and yawned. "Thanks . . . for the invite to . . . Slughorn's Christmas party, means a lot." She gave a small wave and walked to her table. She didn't even acknowledge the fact Lavender was glaring at her and mumbling under her breath.

"She looks like a vampire." Harry said watching Gwyn.

"She looked bloody tired." Hermione snapped. "She had a long day yesterday and was forced to play quidditch with a bad arm."

"That's your cover up?" Ron said snorting and stuffing his face. "That she had a rough day? Lame excuse."

Hermione grew angry at Ron and tried her best not to get up and leave. She looked away from him and picked at her food. "Well I invited her to the party. Slughorn said it was perfectly fine." She smirked in triumph and drank her juice. "I sure she's going alone. But you were supposed to go with me but I don't see that happening."

"Who are you going with?" Harry asked.

"That is a surprise." Hermione said softly. "But you can't just bring anyone."

Harry nodded and looked around the room. "I should bring Gwyn! I mean she is going as well." He smiled.

"That would be wonderful!" Hermione smiled big.

Ron's face grew red as the topic grew more and more. He was getting angry and didn't want Harry to ask Gwyn to the party. He was shocked se even said yes to going. After the week she's had, she should be resting.

Harry stood and walked over to Gwyn. "Um Gwyn, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the Christmas party."

Gwyn looked up at him. "That's very sweet of you but . . . I'd rather go alone. Thank you for asking me though." She smiled. "But, Luna would love to go with you!" She pointed to the blonde next to her.

Harry nodded and went back to the Gryffindor table.

"So?" Hermione asked.

"She said no."

Hermione looked back at Gwyn and then at Harry again. "What did she say to you?"

"That she'd rather go alone and I don't blame her."

Ron smiled at the fact she rejected her and knew nothing would happen between her and Harry.

"She said to ask Luna so I will." Harry smiled. "Luna would be a nice party date."

* * *

Gwyn walked down the hall to the party and caught sight of the window. She watched the snow fall again but then caught sight of her cousin. She was scared to say a word to him but he looked very pale and upset about something. He looked up at her and saw her. He said nothing. She patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry about the other day . . . I shouldn't have gone. I thought it was right but it wasn't. I love my family but I shouldn't have to join the dark side to make them happy."

Draco smiled some. "I was miffed for a little bit Pertrue. I'm surprised you didn't ask Weasley to the party." He smirked some.

Gwyn glared at him. "I have to get him away from his girlfriend before I can ask him." She sighed. "Look, I'll see you later. I better hurry or Hermione might think I got lost." She patted his shoulder and hurried off.

Gwyn entered the room which was lined with gold and not red and green, the normal Christmas colors. She found Harry with Luna and Hermione. She waved and joined them. She quickly checked herself over and made sure her mark was covered. She wore a short strapless dress that was a pale yellow color that stopped just before her knees and had a small flower broach in the middle. Her hair was up in a loose bun and a few strands framed her face. Her makeup was light and looked beautiful on her. All the guys in the room stared at her. She gulped and walked to her friends. "Hey guys." They smiled and waved.

"You look like a model!" Luna said hugging her best friend. "You look amazing!"

Hermione smiled big. "Won't you get cold?" She asked.

"Not at all, I should be just fine!" Gwyn smiled and looked around the room. She started to wander around and enjoyed the view of everything. She didn't want to bring a date because she wanted to be alone for once. Guys were annoying her and getting on her nerves. The one guy she wanted, she couldn't have.

As she made her round, she saw two figures hiding behind the gold fabric; she peeked behind it and saw Harry and Hermione. "Why are you guys hiding?"

"I saw Hermione behind here and joined her. How are you enjoying the party so far Gwyn?" Harry asked.

Gwyn looked over at Hermione. "It's wonderful but what's wrong with Hermione?"

Hermione was rubbing her arms and looking down. "I ditched Cormac under the mistletoe."

Gwyn laughed. "That's who you brought? Cormac Mclaggen?" She asked holding the rest of her giggles in.

"Yes it is. There was no one else left to ask." Hermione said in a low tone.

Gwyn smiled and shook her head. "No the only one, I know som-" She was interrupted by a waiter.

"Dragon balls?" He asked them.

"No thanks." The three said.

The waiter smiled. "It gives people horribly bad breath." He smiled them started to leave.

Hermione grabbed the tray and started eating them. "I need these, might keep Cormac at bay." She looked like she was on her verge of throwing up. "They are horrible." Gwyn sniffed one and turned her head quickly. Hermione ducked and hid. "Here he comes!" She snuck out as he entered and Gwyn followed her.

"He is rather annoying." Gwyn said walking with Hermione. "He's so full of himself, it's pathetic." Gwyn heard the door open and saw Filch yanking someone with him. Gwyn moved closer and saw it was Draco. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"What's going on?" Slughorn asked.

"I caught him prowling on a corridor upstairs. He claims to have been invited to your party." Filch said holding Draco by the back of his jacket.

Gwyn sighed and knew what she was about to do was unlike her. "He was." She said stepping forward. "I asked him last minute. He told me to go on without him. I forgot to wait for him by the door and he just blew it off. I'm very sorry for that Draco." Gwyn forced a smile on her face and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Are you nuts?!" She said in a low hiss.

He just looked at her. He didn't say a word. "No I wasn't invited. I was gate crashing! Happy?" He watched as Snape walked to him and Gwyn.

"Pardon me Miss Pertrue." He said in his low voice and looked down at her. She kindly moved away and watched them carefully. "I will guide him out." Snape said never taking his eyes off the boy before him. Filch let Draco go.

"Certainly . . . Professor," Draco said and followed Snape out of the room. He looked back at Gwyn and saw the pain in her eyes.

Gwyn looked down and tried to protect her cousin and knew she had failed. He didn't need her help and they both knew it. Draco never hated her after the terrible meeting; he understood why she did it. She explained it to him before the left Hogwarts grounds.

"Back to the party everyone." Slughorn said smiling.

Everyone went back to the elegant party but Gwyn. She wanted to know what was going on with Draco and why he was wandering around without permissions and just shoved her lie to the side and told the truth. Gwyn was very puzzled about this all and would get to the bottom of whatever it is Draco was going through.

* * *

**_Well then! What a party huh? I almost had her secret blown there, not her mark, her relation to Draco. The mark revealing is coming sooner than you think! But Gwyn was being a nice cousin and what does Draco do? Just blow it off!_**

**_Please R&R!  
~menalliha_**


	13. Chapter TWELVE

Chapter **TWELVE**-

**_Here's the next chapter. Just one more and my goal will be complete for today. I think It's going along well. And this chapter has a lot of drama in it and keeps people wondering._**

**_Please review and tell me what you think!_**

**_Also I DO NOT own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does and I'm just making a story for my oc and adding a personal touch to it. I own Gwyn, her family, Ravenclaw quidditch team players and Riley Donahue!_**

* * *

Gwyn was on the train the next day with people from Hogwarts. She sat in a room all by herself and read a book. She grew very parched and decided to wander about the train. She set her book down and opened her door. She looked both ways and saw Lavender at the door next to her. She breathed on door and fogged it up. She began to draw in it. Gwyn watched as Lavender made a heart with her and Ron's initials.

"I miss you." Lavender said in a faint whisper. She turned to leave and saw Gwyn. This time she couldn't grab Ron and kiss him like she always does.

Gwyn glared and moved past her. She stopped in front of Ron and Harry's cabin and stared at the drawing on the door. She growled softly and wiped it away. She looked up at them and ran off quickly. She tried to find something to clear her head but she couldn't. She pulled a small phial from her pocket and opened it. She looked down at the liquid and smelt it. The smell was intoxicating and caused Gwyn to relax. "Amortentia," She whispered to herself. "The smell of ginger, parchment and . . . and . . ." She stopped herself and sighed. She capped the phial and placed it back into her pocket. She pulled on her scarf and looked around. The snow covered mountains caught her attention. She was too busy reading to actually acknowledge the scenery and how beautiful it was.

She gulped hard as the train grew close to their destination. She feared what was waiting for her at the Burrow and how much trouble she would be in. Her sister never wrote her back which meant that she still hated her and was disappointed in her. She sighed and put her brave face on as the train stopped. She hurried back to her cabin and grabbed her stuff. She stuffed her book in her bag and lifted her suitcase. She left the train and was greeted by Mrs. Weasley, who looked very happy to see her.

"Gwyn!" She cried and hugged the poor girl. "How are you?"

Gwyn smiled some. "I'm just fine. Thank you very much." Gwyn looked up and caught sight of Remus. He didn't look very mad at her but motioned for her to come to him. She sighed and walked to him. "Uncle Remus, before you get mad and yell, I have an explanation a-" He stopped her in mid-sentence.

Remus help up a letter addressed to her sister. "Scarlett gave me this instead of Jackie. It practically explains things but there will be a punishment for you actions." He grabbed Gwyn's arm with the mark and pushed the sleeve up. He sighed. "It developed all the way. Once its conjured, there is no way to stop it."

"It is supposed to burn like it is?" She asked eying the mark.

Remus quickly pulled her sleeve down and looked at her. "We'll discuss that later. When you get to the Burrow, go straight to your room there and wait till I get you." He patted her head and walked off. Gwyn sighed and rubbed her arm where the mark was. The burning stopped and she let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Gwyn sat in her and Ginny's room. She waited for Remus to finish talking with Harry and come to talk with her. She was scared he would kick her out of the Order and make her go with the Death Eaters since she's branded by them now. She was now forever forced to live with the decision she made and now she might have lost her only chance with Ron, when that chance happened. She heard a knock on the door. "It's open!"

Remus walked into the room and closed the door. He sat on the bed beside her and looked at her. "Why did you go with Draco to the meeting?"

Gwyn sighed. "I was upset that Ron was dating Lavender and not me. I was going to tell him at the party but then he was kissing her. I wanted to make him feel bad and I decided on that . . . It was stupid I know." She looked down at her feet. "I deserve to be kicked out of the Order and forced to the Death Eaters and for Harry and the others to know who I really am . . ."

Remus smiled and laughed. "That will never happen. You're just suspended from the Order until your seventh year and it'll be between us and us only." Remus felt Gwyn hug him and he hugged her back. "Just be more careful next time."

Gwyn nodded. "Of course Uncle Remus!" She said happily.

He rose from the bed and walked to the door. "Molly saved leftovers for you. I told her you weren't feeling well when you got off the train. Let's go downstairs." Gwyn followed him down the stairs and to the front door. "I hope you have a wonderful night and Christmas." He patted her head once again and joined Tonks.

"Dinner was wonderful Molly. Thank you so much." Tonks smiled and her purple hair stood out from the red hair in the house.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She eyed Remus.

Remus stared out into the meadow and spaced out.

"Remus," Mr. Weasley said in a low tone.

"Sweetheart?" Tonks asked him.

Gwyn looked at him. "Uncle," She stood behind Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant fireball shot from the sky and landed on the ground. Gwyn's eyes grew big and she grabbed her wand. The fire surrounded the house and trapped them. Gwyn panicked and slowly stepped back. Her hand started to shake. A dark mass emerged from the sky and turned itself into someone Gwyn didn't expect to see again. "Aunt Bellatrix," She whispered. Gwyn ran out of the house and towards Bellatrix.

"You ungrateful brat!" Bellatrix screamed and launched a spell at Gwyn. It hit Gwyn straight in the chest and she fell to the ground, her cheat heaving and gasping for air. She looked around and tried finding someone to help. The air from her lungs vanished in thin air and it felt like she was being choked and she labored for breath. Bellatrix stood over Gwyn and ripped her sleeve. She lifted her niece's arm that bared the mark. "It's such a same," She smiled evilly. "A beautiful girl like you would have made the Death Eaters better." Gwyn stared up at Bellatrix and tried to speak but couldn't. "What's that dear? Speak up I can't hear you."

"Gwyn!" Mrs. Weasley called. But then Harry darted out of the house and Bellatrix took off. "Harry! Get back here!" Remus chased after him but the fire surrounding the house grew and closed up after Harry left. Tonks and Remus fought the fire and tried to stop it. Then out of nowhere, Ginny ran out of the house and chased after Harry. "Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called. "Oh! Arthur! Get Gwyn and get her inside! She needs help!"

Mr. Weasley ran out towards Gwyn and picked up in his arm. Her face began to pale and her lips started to turn blue. Her eye lids grew heavy and started to close. Her right arm laid helplessly on her torso and the Death Eater mark showed. Mr. Weasley hurried her inside and looked at her arm. "Molly, look at this!"

Mrs. Weasley looked at Gwyn's arm and couldn't believe her eyes. "Why does she have that? But, her own family attacked her!"

"I don't know but we better keep an eye on her. We don't know what she's capable of now." Mr. Weasley eyed Gwyn. "She still looks and acts like the same Gwyn. But we can never be too sure."

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand over Gwyn and took the curse off of her. She watched Gwyn's body relax and her face turn back to its natural and her lips went back to the nice soft color it was before she was hit. Mrs. Weasley let out a sigh of relief and covered Gwyn up with a nice warm blanket. She hid her arm and made sure no one saw the mark.

"What do we do? Ginny chased after Harry and the woman." Mr. Weasley looked up his wife.

"There's nothing we can do but try and help Remus and Tonks." Mrs. Weasley hurried outside and joined Remus and Tonks.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurried outside and ran into the meadow to join Harry and the others. There was no enemy around but they were hidden in the brush.

"What do we do?" Harry asked.

"Just keep an eye out and try and find them." Remus said.

Suddenly, Bellatrix and Fenrir, who joined the fight later, dissipated into the night sky and raced towards house. They smashed through the house and watched as it caught fire.

"The Burrow!" Mrs. Weasley yelled and raced back to the house, out in the lawn stood Ron with Gwyn in his arms. "Ron! Oh thank Merlin you grabbed her." She walked to them, she felt her forehead. "She's ice cold."

"What happened to her mum?" Ron asked looking at Gwyn.

"I'll explain later." She looked up at the Burrow and watched it burn.

* * *

**_Wow! What a cruel Aunt she is. She must still be miffed about her niece not joining, and she is, which is why she casted that spell on her and tried killing her. I know that spell might not actually exist but it does now! More drama in the next chapter! _**

**_Please R&R!  
~menalliha_**


	14. Chapter THIRTEEN

Chapter **THIRTEEN**-

**_Sorry for the long wait. Took me a while but I hope it makes you happy that the next chapter will (most likely) start off with the hospital part. I am going by the movie so sorry about that as well._**

**_Please review also!_**

**_I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does, I'm just molding my own story around it. I own Gwyn, and her love for Ron, her family, Ravenclaw quidditch team and Riley Donahue._**

* * *

"_She can't remember this night." Remus whispered to Molly Weasley. They looked down at the helpless body of his niece and worried for her safety. "She can't find out what has happened here tonight. Wipe her memory."_

_Molly looked up at Remus and nodded. "I understand." Molly looked down at Gwyn and waved her wand. "Obliviate," Molly whispered and wiped Gwyn's memory clean of the night and she won't remember it ever. "I hate to do this to her Remus. She's just a girl. She knows her family is bad."_

"_But she can't remember this night. She'll know you guys helped her and saw her arm." Remus watched as Tonks wrapped the rest of her arm up and sighed. "She should be fine. I just hope nothing triggers this event."_

_Gwyn's chested heaved up and down as she tried gathering more air into her lungs. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she propped herself up by her elbows. "What's going on?" She looked around at everyone and saw the house. "Oh my! Was there a fire?"_

* * *

Gwyn walked down the hall and held her books in her arms. She didn't remember her weekend at all. She remembers waking up and the Burrow was on fire. No one answered on what happened and the Weasley's acted very weird when she asked them. They acted as if they didn't want to tell her anything and that made her feel like they were hiding something from her.

She passed other students in the hall and tried to think hard but something caught her eye. She saw Ron sitting on a stone bench under a window that showed the snow falling outside. Lavender put a necklace around his neck and smiled big.

"I guess I could wear it." He mumbled softly. He looked up and caught sight of Gwyn. He smiled and stood up. "Hello Gwyn! How are you?" He heard Lavender growl softly.

Gwyn looked down and then up at her. "I feel weird. I can't remember this weekend. And . . . We need to talk."

"Yes?"

Gwyn froze. She needed to tell him. She just had too . . . but she won't. She cleared her throat. "I'm so sorry about the Burrow." She looked away quickly and ran off down the hall. She passed Harry and Hermione and greeted them both. They nodded in return and watched as she ran down the hall.

Gwyn looked back and saw Lavender hop on Ron's back. He looked miserable but there was nothing she could do . . . but admit her love for him. He maybe in love with Lavender but he had the right to know about how she felt about her. She wanted her feelings for him spill over like an open book. She wanted to just admit she loved him and get it over with. _Stupid git! _Gwyn called herself. She sucked in a sharp breath and went to class. Her eyes and throat burned with tears and the need to cry. She slipped into Potions undetected and saw Professor Slughorn. "Sir," She said softly.

"Ah! Yes Gwyn?" He asked looked away from the board and to the young girl.

"May I sit in the back today? I'm not in the mood for answering questions. I um . . . got hurt over the weekend." She lifted her wrist and showed Slughorn her wrist; she had no idea how she hurt it. "Also, excellent party! I loved it!"

Slughorn smiled. "Thank you Miss Pertrue. And yes you may sit in the back. I hope it heals properly."

Gwyn sat in the back of the classroom and took her potions book out. She sighed deeply and saw a picture fall out of the book. She looked at it funny and picked it up. She sucked in a deep breath and saw what it was off. It was her and Ron. It was a moment she couldn't even tell what it was. She was in his arms asleep and there was a blaze somewhere in the picture. Ron looked frightened but yet he looked happy she saw safe. Gwyn sighed and slipped the picture in her bag and forgot about it. Class started and she just wanted to learn and be a good student.

* * *

Gwyn sat on the foot of her bed and held the picture in her hands. She smiled at it and couldn't help but think when it was taken. She looked it over and saw a small dark mark on her arm. She knew then it was the weekend she did remember and she saw why, she was asleep. She smacked her forehead and sighed. "Mrs. Weasley did say I had a cold that weekend. I did look very pale. I guess the train ride got to me."

Luna walked in and looked at Gwyn. "Hello Gwyn!" She smiled and sat next to her. "What are you looking at?"

"I found this picture in my potions book. I have no idea how it got there or who put it there." Gwyn shrugged and sighed. "I like it thought." She smiled again and lied back on her bed. "I hope he leaved her and takes me instead." Gwyn sighed again and crawled up to her pillow. "What took you so long to get here?"

"I was helping someone."

"Who?"

"They don't want me say anything. So I can't say." Luna shrugged and went to her bed. She quickly changed and left her shoes on. "There, all ready for bed."

Gwyn eyed her funny for a moment and opened to mouth to talk. "Why are you wearing shoes to bed?"

Luna looked at her feet then at Gwyn. "I sleep walk and have been found around the castle, you know about that. I wear shoes so I can hear myself."

Gwyn nodded. "Or so when you do walk your feet won't get cold." She giggled lightly and saw Luna smile as well. "I'm glad to be here. If I was home . . . No telling what would happen to me." Gwyn looked up at her blue canopy and bit the inside of her cheek.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Luna asked softly.

"My mind isn't opened to the public . . . only one person . . . one day I hope." Gwyn sighed and quickly sat up. "Oh shoot! I have a paper for Slughorn I forgot to give him." She reached in her bag and grabbed it. "I'll be right back!" Gwyn rushed out of the room in her pajamas and to Slughorn's office. She slowly approached his door and knocked. He opened the small face hole and looked at her. "Professor,"

"Miss Pertrue! Why are you here?" He asked looking at her weird.

"I have this paper on a certain potion I was assigned over Christmas. I finished it and forgot to give it to you. Please take it now. I'm sorry I forgot." Gwyn held the parchment to him and smiled. "It's four pages."

"That great!" He opened his door. "Please come in dear and sorry for the extra company."

Gwyn entered the room and saw Harry holding on to Ron. She blinked a few times and walked to them. "What happened to him? Why does Ron look love struck?" She gently stroked his cheek and watched as he looked at her. Ron looked down at her and stared at her. She blushed and looked away.

"He ate some chocolates that were for me from Romilda Vane. They had a very power love potion in them and now he's in love with Romilda." Harry saw the reaction on her face.

Gwyn shook her head and sighed. "Of course, now he loves her. He can't look in front of him and realize the one for him is standing there and been by his side ever since." Gwyn huffed and looked away. "Sorry," She sighed and rubbed her wrist. She looked at Ron and felt hurt all over again. _Why didn't you think of doing potion laced candy? He would want you! But you're so stupid when it comes to love! _Gwyn fixed her shirt and walked away.

"Don't go Gwyn. I think he might need you after Slughorn fixes him." Harry motioned towards Slughorn and watched as he mixed a concoction together and poured it in a glass. "Drink it Ron."

"What is it?" He asked holding the glass filled with red liquid.

"It'll help get rid of the effect from the love potion in the candy." Slughorn said and looked at Harry and Gwyn.

Gwyn huffed and crossed her arms. "I hope it works."

Ron sipped the liquid and his face began to mellow. Gwyn eyed him and couldn't believe her eyes as Ron's reaction changed from love struck to like he didn't know what happened. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You ate candy that was for me." Harry said blankly.

Ron looked up at him and sighed.

"I was just here to give Slughorn a paper and found out about it." Gwyn said and sat next to him. "Eating candy that isn't yours . . . You know better."

"Here you go kids, butterbeer for you three and wine for me." He handed them glass filled with butterbeer and smiled.

"Butterbeer! Yum!" Gwyn said and took a sip. She looked over at Harry and Ron. She watched as they each took a sip. She jumped at the sound of a dropped glass and saw Ron hit the ground. His body seized and the foam from the butterbeer came out of his mouth. "RON!" Gwyn cried and looked away. She couldn't look at him in this state. She panicked and held herself.

Harry fell to his side and looked at him. "Ron! RON! Slughorn do something!" Harry raced towards the small cabinet on the table where Slughorn stored his potions.

"I don't understand." Slughorn said.

Gwyn sat next to Ron and cried more. She tried talking to him but that wasn't working. She held his head and tried to think of what went wrong. _Ron, please be ok. Merlin please! Let him be ok! _She wanted to scream but didn't. Gwyn knew right now she wasn't being brave for them and felt weak. "Ron . . ." Her voice cracked and sounded desperate. She felt Ron gurgle more them stop breathing. She squealed. "Harry! Hurry!"

Harry grabbed a box and rushed over to them and pushed something in his mouth and covered it. "C'mon Ron, breathe." He said silently and watched his best friend closely. He put his hand over his heart and waited.

Gwyn watched as his eyes started to roll back into his skull. She cried more and held his hand. "Ron . . ." She bent down and kissed his forehead gently and was startled by him. Ron sat up quickly and started to breathe quickly and looked around. His eyes went down to his hand which, Gwyn was still holding. She pulled away quickly and felt her face heat up tremendously. "Ron! You ok!" She hugged him tight.

Ron looked over at Harry and saw him shrug. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "Sorry to scare you like that." He began to play with a strand of her hair. "Sorry Gwyn."

* * *

**_A lot happened in the last part of this chapter. Gwyn saw Ron have a seizure, if I could call it that and almost had a heart attack herself. The poor girl cannot get a break from trouble. But the hospital part is next and I can't wait and _****_unfortunately, mixed with a lot of drama, playing the Malfoy card again and I am not happy about it. _**

**_Please please please R&R!  
~menalliha_**


	15. Chapter FOURTEEN

Chapter **FOURTEEN**-

**_This chapter took a lot of thought! So glad I got it done!_**

**_I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does and I am just borrowing it and making a story for my oc. I own Gwyn, her family, Ravenclaw quidditch team and Riley Donahue._**

* * *

Gwyn rushed down the hall and to the Infirmary. She saw a bed crowded by people and they were people she knew all too well. Gwyn rushed to the bedside and inhaled a sharp breathe. "Ron," She mumbled and touched his hand. She looked up at Harry. "Is he worse?!"

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry Gwyn."

Gwyn turned her attention to Ginny them Hermione. She looked down at the helpless boy in the bed and sobbed silently. Her attention was quickly caught off guard by footsteps and a deep voice.

"I hope all is well." A very familiar voice called.

Gwyn wiped her tears and faced the adults that were now in the room. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall!" She faced Slughorn and glared. "Slughorn," She bowed and turned back to Ron. She ignored the conversation between the grown-ups and stared at him.

"Where is he?" A shrill voice filled the room. "Where's my Ron-Ron?!" It said as it pushed through the group of adult. She looked at him. "Has he been asking for me?" She caught sight of Gwyn. "What's she doing here?!" She shrieked.

Gwyn looked at Hermione and then out the window above the bed. She crossed her arms and her jaw tightened. "I could as you the same thing." Gwyn said counting to ten then facing her.

"I happen to be his girlfriend." She protested. Lavender glared at Gwyn.

"And I happened to be-" She caught herself. "his friend."

"Don't make me laugh." She said in a faint whisper. "You haven't spoken in weeks! I guess you want to go out with him now that he's all interesting."

Gwyn couldn't hold I it much longer. "Honestly, I've wanted him since I started this school! I've loved him since I started living with his family! I was always there for him! I can't just say 'I like you.' And expect things to be ok! That's not how I work and yes after six years I think I should tell him!" Gwyn stomped her foot and took a big breath. Her body shook and knew she was being stared at. "I don't need to be told twice he'd rather date a person like you, who prefers snogging over talking and laughing!" Gwyn's chest heaved and she fought back the urge to cry. "And this doesn't help," Gwyn said in a whisper. "He was poisoned you dafted bimbo, you good for nothing worthless girlfriend!" Gwyn screamed.

Ron mumbled something and Lavender hurried to his side. "He senses my presence. Don't worry Ron-Ron! I'm here!" Gwyn pretended to gag.

Ron started to mumbled again. "G . . . G . . ." He breathed more. "G-Gwyn . . ."

Gwyn's eyed grew and looked down at him; she pushed Lavender aside and looked at him. "I-I'm right here Ron." She touched his cheek. Gwyn watched as Lavender left the room crying and wailing like she did when she first saw them kiss. She felt triumphant and happy. Gwyn went over to the side of the bed Hermione was at and sat next to him. "I'm right here Ron." She smiled and held his hand tight.

"Let's go. Mr. Weasley is properly attended to." Dumbledore said and started to leave.

Gwyn played with his hair and waited for him to wake on his own. She smiled big and looked at Hermione and Harry. "Finally," She whispered.

"Finally," Hermione whispered back and left with Harry.

Gwyn lightly touched his cheek and then kisses it. "Please wake soon." She begged and pressed her forehead against his. "I need to see those beautiful eyes." Soon after that Ron opened his eyes and looked at her. "Ron!" She hugged him and cried.

"Gwyn," He said in a low whisper and held her close. He looked back at her and smiled. "I'm so glad you're here." He took her head in his hands and kissed her deeply. Gwyn's eyes grew big and felt her lips slowly melt against his. She rubbed his chest and moved her hand to his neck. Her eyes closed and her lips moved when his did. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm glad you're ok." She said breathlessly. "And that kiss . . ." She pecked his lips and held his hands. "I won't be like her. I'll be better."

Ron stared at her then smiled. "Of course, I know you'll be better. I have liked you since I first saw you." He moved lose hair from her face and then caressed her cheek. "Nothing will break up apart."

The next day, Gwyn sat with Harry and the others. She held Ron's hand and smiled big. She left Lavender glare at her and Ron and she took the moment for pay back. Gwyn kissed Ron deeply and rubbed his arm. She carefully pulled away and eyed Ron.

"Bloody hell." He said softly and kissed her again.

"I guess we see who he prefers over Lavender." Hermione whispered and smiled.

Gwyn caught sight of Draco and whispered something to Ron and got up and went to him. "What's the matter? You look scared?"

"You don't know the half of it." He whispered back. "Does your mark still burn?"

"No," She said softly. "It's fine."

Draco spaced out and didn't acknowledge her for moment. "This weekend, you're needed at the manor." He said coldly. "Want to discuss a few things."

Gwyn sighed. "I'm tired of going there Draco!" She crossed her arms and huffed. "Besides, I'll be with Ron. We're studying together. Tell them I can't."

"If you don't go, your parents will be furious." Draco started.

"It wouldn't be the first time it's happened!" Gwyn shouted. "I never do anything right in their eyes! They get mad for joining the Order; they get mad when I run away. Look at what Fenrir did to me Draco!" She shouted more and showed him her cheek. "I have marks on my cheek, shoulder and forearm from him. He even ripped my favorite cardigan." Gwyn forgot about everyone else in the room.

"If you didn't change your mind about joining the Death Eaters then you wouldn't look like that! Finally being part of the family and getting away from your loser sister." Malfoy yelled. "Don't you think six years is long enough to hide the relation between us?"

"Don't you even dare." Gwyn said between her teeth.

Draco smirked. "Don't dare what? Telling the truth? Telling your boyfriend and friends the relation between us? The blood that runs through your veins also runs through mine? We're both purebloods and you know it! Accept the fact that we are family! Cousins even!"

Gwyn flinched as she heard her friends gasp. She looked at them with huge eyes.

"You went to join them?" Hermione said in a faint whisper. "How could you . . .?"

Gwyn swallowed hard. She tried to speak but nothing came out.

Ron shook his head. "I thought I knew you. Living with us all this time and yet you never told me." He looked away from her.

"Ron . . . It wasn't like that! I planned on telling you all." She looked at her friends. "You know my family isn't the best. I didn't want to be judged for being related to him. He's actions aren't the best."

"That isn't her only secret either!" Draco grabbed her arm and started to pull her sleeve up. She screamed and begged him to stop but that didn't happen. "She also possesses the Dark Mark."

Gwyn cried and looked away in shame. "Just look away! You know everything! Go ahead and call me names and judge me! I won't care! Know you now about me. I'm a Malfoy and I got the Dark Mark because I was jealous of Ron and Lavender!" She watched as Harry, Hermione and Ron left the Great Hall and went to class. She faced Draco. "Happy now? I just started dating Ron and now that's over thanks to you!" She pushed Draco the slapped him hard across his face. "You worthless little weasel!" She pulled her wand out and held it to his throat. "Defy me again and I'll truly show you what I'm made of!"

"Miss Pertrue," A deep voice called.

Gwyn jumped in surprise. "Professor Snape,"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. "Let's have a talk."

Gwyn gulped hard and knew she was in big trouble.

* * *

**_Yes! It finally happened! The hospital scene and the big secret revealed! Yes! It is sad that in the same chapter she gained then lost her boyfriend. Things might get better. It'll be a while for the next. It might take a while to think it out._**

**_Please R&R!  
~menalliha_**


	16. Chapter FIFTEEN

Chapter **FIFTEEN-**

_**Told you it would take me a while to update. I've very sorry it took so long. I had a long week last week and had not time to type this up and the idea took a long time! **_

_**Pretty please review! I love hearing from my readers!**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does! I own Gwyn, her family, the Ravenclaw qudditch team and Riley Donahue.**_

* * *

Gwyn sat motionless in Snape's office. She knew whatever he saw; she knew she would get in trouble for. She slapped Draco and threatened him with her wand. Her face was beat red from embarrassment and her heart beat erratically and thought that at any moment it would burst from her chest.

Snape circled the room and stood behind her. "Miss Pertrue . . . explain your actions towards Mr. Malfoy."

Gwyn took a deep breath and sighed. "He was being a huge idiot!" She blurted out. "He ruined everything! I finally had the guy of my dreams and he got all mad because I didn't do what he wanted. He spilled everything and now no one likes me because I never told them the truth." She looked down at her hands. "I deserve to be punished."

"A month's worth of detention in my office Miss Pertrue. No questions asked." Snape was really to the point and didn't even have to think about what punishment he wanted to give her.

"A month?" She asked quietly and saw him nod. "That sounds fine to me." Gwyn suddenly jumped as she heard a loud crash followed by a loud manly scream. "What was that?!" She asked in a panic.

Snape looked towards the door then back at Gwyn. "Follow me Miss Pertrue and don't think of leaving my side. I will be watching you." Snape started to leave the room when Gwyn realized she had to follow him. She trailed behind him and let his cape flow as he walked. "It was in the boy's bathroom."

Gwyn gulped hard. "You sure I'm allowed in there? That's where boys go."

Snape sneered at Gwyn. "You will be with me Miss Pertrue. Everything will be fine." Snape pushed the door open and couldn't believe his eyes along with Gwyn.

"D-Draco . . ." She said in a faint whisper. Her cousin, the one she had just threatened and slapped was lying on the floor with blood spots staining his pure white shirt. She fell to her knees beside him, in the cold water that fell around him and held his hand. She cried softly and looked up at Harry. "Why . . .?" She choked. "Why did you do this to him?!" She yelled.

Snape looked down at the boy and watched as he tried to breath. Then his eyes flickered up to Harry.

Gwyn cried more and didn't even think of looking at Harry. She knew he ran away from the sloshing of the water beneath his feet. She head snapped back to Snape as he quietly chanted a spell to heal the wounds upon Draco's chest and arm. "Will he be ok Professor?"

Snape didn't answer her for a long minute. "Yes he will. No need to worry about him."

Gwyn looked down at her blood stained hands and wanted to strangle Harry so bad. No matter what, she and Draco were family. She cared for him and he cared for her.

* * *

Potions class had already started and Gwyn wasn't present. There wasn't even a note sent saying she was ill. Instead, she spent her whole class time sitting in a window staring out into the grounds and up at the sky. She didn't want to be near Harry or the others. She knew already that they didn't like her and would do anything to avoid her. She was pretty sure that Ginny hated her and figured that either Ron or Hermione told her about the incident.

She played with her robe and ignored everyone who passed her by and stared. She knew what they were looking at too. Her Dark Mark she didn't bother hiding anymore. She was suspended for the Order and despised by almost everyone. She had never felt so much hate before. She dreaded the weekend coming up. They were going to Hogsmeade then her quidditch game against Gryffindor was this weekend as well. She had to pump herself up for it and wonder what Harry and Ginny would do to her during the game.

She sighed deeply and played with her hair that was pulled in to a side ponytail and hung lifelessly over her right shoulder. "My life will only get worse. I lost my friends and boyfriend, my cousin betrayed me, and maybe I should write a book." She got to her feet and began wandering around the halls and tried to clear her mind of everything but that wasn't going to happen.

Gwyn went back to her and changed into her pajamas and decided to call it a day. She felt a sharp pain through her arm and couldn't help but scream. Her arm felt like it was on fire and it was where the mark was placed. She rushed to the bathroom and turned her faucet on to ice cold water and quickly put her arm under it. She let out a sigh of relief as the sensation went away. "That feels better, but what is causing all this pain with the mark?" She had no idea what could cause this pain but she knew it needed to stop and she knew what she had to do.

Hours passed and Gwyn never slept. The pain kept coming back and causing her so much discomfort and grief. There was no one she could go to that could help her. The door to her room swung open and it was Luna waltzing in from class. She walked over to Gwyn and saw the condition she was in.

"Gwyn, are you feeling alright? You're awfully pale and look sickly." Luna sat next to her.

"I-I'm fine . . . Don't worry about me." Gwyn barely got all the words out. She panted and closed her eyes. "I just wanna be alone."

Luna eyed Gwyn carefully and left the room. Gwyn told her she wanted to be alone but didn't tell her she couldn't go get help. She knew Gwyn too well to let her suffer like she is. She hurried to the Great Hall and rushed to Dumbledore. "Sir," She said out of breath. "There is something wrong with Gwyn. She isn't herself."

Dumbledore rose quickly and followed Luna without a word. He knew Gwyn's family all went to Hogwarts and knew she was an excellent student. He always watched her closely so she wouldn't end up like her mother and father but he knew it was too late for her. Snape wasn't too far behind Dumbledore and was curious to why Gwyn didn't attend any of her class all day.

Luna opened the door to her and Gwyn's room once again to find Gwyn barely asleep and the sleeve of her right arm pushed up and the mark showing. She watched as Gwyn's hand clenched into a fist and her arm shook in pain. She feared the worst for her friend and knew Dumbledore could help.

The Head Master rushed to Gwyn's side and took her arm in his hands. He looked the mark on her and watched as it burned her arm. "I think her body is trying to reject the mark. I've never seen anything like it." Gwyn's body jerked as another shock of pain shot up her arm from the mark. "Or I have a feeling something else is wrong with her." Dumbledore looked over at Snape. "Please fetch Slughorn, I have a small feelings Gwyn was poisoned."

* * *

**_Sorry this isn't very long. I had a hard time with the thought process and couldn't put things together. _**

**_Poor Gwyn! She lost her friends, except Luna, and her only boyfriend. But now to add onto it all, she has a months worth of detention with Snape and now she was POISONED! By who? We shall see! The poison is slowly effecting her body and it's really doing a number to her mark.  
_**

**_Please R&R!_**

**_~menalliha_**


	17. Chapter SIXTEEN

Chapter **SIXTEEN**

**_That's right everyone! Gwyn was poisoned! Shocker I know! I had to put a small twist in here to keep everyone interested! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far._**

**_Please review as well._**

**_I DO NOT own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. I own Gwyn, her family, the Ravenclaw quidditch team and Riley Donahue!_**

* * *

"Poisoned?" Snape said in a gasp. "But who in their right mind would do such a thing?"

"I'm not sure Severus. I need you and Slughorn to work on a cure for her. I need as soon as possible." Dumbledore said and eyed Gwyn. "She should wake soon and until then, I need her to be supervised by someone. Luna, fetch Harry and his friends."

Luna nodded and rushed out of the room and back to the Great Hall.

Outside the door stood Riley in the darkness. He listened in on the conversation between Snape and Dumbledore. He held a small phial in his hand that he spilled into his pocket and smirked. "Night night Gwyn. I'd like to see the Potions Master and the new potions teachers find a cure for this." He stuck his hand in his pockets and waltzed into the room. "Professors, what's the matter with Gwyn? She was perfectly fine earlier today when I saw her at breakfast and poured her juice for her. She seemed very happy to see me." Riley acted as if he did nothing wrong and was innocent. "I hope she is well. Her sister would be devastated to hear about this."

Snape eyed the boy carefully. "Mr. Donahue, I thought you disliked Miss Pertrue after a small disagreement you and her got into?" He walked up to him and looked down at him. "Do you know who would have poisoned her?"

Riley swallowed hard. "No sir. The only ones I know who would hurt her are Potter and his friends. They were very angry with her for lying to them about her family and the mark." He motioned over to Gwyn.

"Harry would never harm her or anyone else unless necessary." Dumbledore answered.

"What happened between Miss Pertrue and Mr. Potter and his friends was heard by a selected few. When I entered the room, you were nowhere to be seen. How do you know about it?" Snape asked him.

Riley looked around the room and tried to avoid Snape's gaze. "She told me all about it!" He said quickly. "She was so devastated that she told me all about!"

Before anyone could say anything, Luna was back with Harry and the others. Harry stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. "What's going on Professor?" He looked at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood and covered Gwyn with her blanket. "Someone in Hogwarts has poisoned Gwyneth." Dumbledore said walking over to Harry. "We don't know who but we will find out. Her condition is unknown but Snape and Slughorn will find a cure for her. I know there are a few differences between you three and her but I know you'll be kind enough to watch over her for me."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Why should we?"

"I only trust you three with her. I know you'll make sure she's taken care of." Dumbledore informed them. "We must find out what happened to her. She will stir soon and I would like for you all to talk to her and try to see if you could get any answers from her." Dumbledore looked over at Snape. "We should be heading off and finding Horace. You both have a long day head."

Snape nodded in agreement and left with Dumbledore, dragging Riley behind him by the collar of his shirt.

As the door shut, Harry and the others looked over at Gwyn as she started to stir but just turned over on her other side and went back into sleep.

"Hey guys," Ron said in a soft tone. "Do you ever actually wonder why Gwyn never told us about her family? We never did give her a chance to explain herself. Maybe she has a good reason." Ron shrugged and eyed Gwyn.

Hermione eyed him and walked over to the window. "She still lied to us Ron! She had no reason to hide her life. So she's Malfoy's cousin! Her hiding that makes her just as bad as him!" Hermione huffed.

"And that's what she tried to prevent! Us treating her like Malfoy. There is a difference between him and her. I own her an explanation myself. She saw Malfoy on the floor of the boy's bathroom bleeding to death. She looked hurt." Harry said sighing.

Hermione looked from Ron to Harry. "Honestly, I've missed our talks and helping her on her homework. Gwyn has been loyal up until she got that hideous mark on her arm. She has to have a good enough excuse for that!" Hermione said strictly.

"'Mione, quit acting like her parent. When she wakes and is feeling better, we'll let her explain herself. I miss her deeply." Ron said siting on her bedside and held her hand while she slept.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. "Sure, we'll allow her to explain herself but if it isn't a good one then I won't forgive her!"

Gwyn moved some in her sleep and never bothered open a single eyelid to look at them. The poisoned has taken a toll on her. But her dream wasn't a dream anymore; it was turning into a nightmare.

_She stood in the middle of a field. The sky was shining and blue, not a single cloud insight. She twirled to see if there was anyone else with her but she was all alone. She turned back and suddenly she saw something ablaze. She sucked in a deep breath and ran towards it. As she grew closer, she managed to make out what it was. It was the Burrow on fire. Then she heard a sudden and familiar crackle. "H-Hello . . .?" Gwyn said and looked up. She jumped as she saw her Aunt Bellatrix. "Aunt Bellatrix . . ." She said in a low whisper. _

"_You ungrateful child . . . You'll never understand what it's like to be one of us." Bellatrix went to her niece and circled her. "You wanted to be bad but . . . your nothing but a pure soul who wanted to be bad. Now you're marked for life and can't get rid of it." Bellatrix pointed her arm. "A Dark Mark is a lot of responsibility."_

"_Aunt Bellatrix . . ." Gwyn just watched as her aunt kept circling her. "It was out of hurt! I thought I could handle it and no one would ever find out! But Draco ran his mouth to my friends and ruined my life!" _

_Bellatrix sneered. "When I married your uncle, I did love him deeply but I also loved him for his money. Our family is nothing but purebloods married to other purebloods. Everyone knows how much your sister and Fabio don't get along. Also that you and Riley don't get along either."_

_Gwyn clenched her teeth. "Purebloods are all anyone ever cares about! I don't! Ron is a nice and very sweet guy! He . . . he loved . . . m-me for me." Gwyn looked down. "He l-loved me. Now he hated me." _

_Bellatrix walked to her niece. "You're special for me and your Aunt Narcissa. She took you in when your mother didn't want you. We worked together and tried to raise you and make you a wonderful witch. In that process, I ended up in Azkaban. I missed you and missed seeing you smile. But listen to me Gwyn . . . and do NOT tell a living soul about this. You play a huge part in this war coming up. You are meant to be good and with the Order, not with us and the Death Eaters. Stay good and fight through everything you experience. You're strong Gwynie. I know you are." Bellatrix patted Gwyn's shoulder and smiled softly. "And me killing Sirius, which shows I'm meant to be evil."_

_Gwyn eyed her aunt. "You . . . You called me Gwynie. That's your nickname for me." She smiled and softened up a bit. _

"_But understand when I see you, I will not hold back." Bellatrix started to walk away. "Sweet dreams Gwynie. I know you're strong." Bellatrix disappeared from Gwyn's dream._

Gwyn slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron looking at her. "U-Um . . . why are you all in my room?"

"You were poisoned and Dumbledore had us watch over you until Snape and Slughorn came up with a cure for you. I'm sure you'll have to go to class and stuff. We'll be there to help you." Harry said smiling at Gwyn.

"B-But you three hate me . . . I know you do." Gwyn said looked at them.

Hermione spoke up before the other two. "We forgive you but you must full explain yourself on the reason why you lied to us."

"Do you want me to write it down for you too 'Mione?" Gwyn asked cracking a smiled and soon began to cough.

"I should give my explanation first Hermione. She should know why I attacked Draco when I did." Harry said getting to my feet.

Gwyn looked down and looked up at Ron. "Does this mean we're still together . . . or no?"

Ron smiled some. "Nothing will pull me apart from you anymore. Not even your family." Ron took her hand and pressed it gently against his lips them smiled. "Nothing will ever make me stop loving you, Gwyn."

Gwyn's face heated up and she looked up at him. She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Glad to have you back in my life Ron."

* * *

**_Yay! Ron is back with Gwyn! Next up is her background and what her life was like as a child for her! Bellatrix already mentioned some of it. And yes, Bellatrix has a soft motherly side for Gwyn just like Narcissa does._**

**_ I hope you all are enjoying the story so far!  
Please R&R!  
~menalliha_**


	18. Chapter SEVENTEEN

Chapter **SEVENTEEN**

**_I hope you all are enjoying the fanfiction I have going on! I will admit this thought, I am having terrible writers block with this fanfic. I will try to start following the movie and add my own personal touched to it. I will try my best to at least update twice a day. I'm working on another fanfiction as well and going to start another Legend of Korra soon as well. _**

**_Please review! (I hate saying that every chapter!)_**

**_I DO NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I own Gwyn and her family, the Ravenclaw quidditch team and Riley Donahue._**

* * *

Gwyn sat up on the  
side of the bed and stared down at the floor. "I'm the youngest out of three children, my older brother Elliot, my older sister Jacqueline and then me. My brother is with the Death Eaters and is praised by my parents while my sister and are in the Order. Remus Lupin is my godfather and helped me get in the Order and now he suspended me from it until they can come up with a decision. Anyway, my mother is one of the Black sisters. She was Colette Back until she married my father Acelet Pertrue, his family is nothing but purebloods. She is the youngest from the sisters. There is my Aunt Narcissa and Aunt Bellatrix and another aunt I never knew because she passed away before I could meet her." Gwyn sighed.

"How was your childhood terrible?" Hermione asked her.

Gwyn took in a deep breath. "When I turned seven, I went to stay with my Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius. At that time, Draco had just turned seven. When I got to the mansion, I had no clue I was staying there forever. I realized I wasn't leaving until a year and a half later. Then my parents made arrangements for me to live with the Weasley's when my Hogwarts letter came and they made payment arrangements to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well. So every year I meet my parents in Diagon Alley and get the money to give Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Gwyn looked down. "I hid everything because my family isn't the nicest family except for me and my sister. And while I was at the Weasley's, they made me feel wanted and like I was part of their family. The only person who made me feel welcome in my family is my Aunt Narcissa. She always makes sure I'm eating right and feeling fine. She's more of my mother than my true mother."

Ron held Gwyn close and rubbed her back. He looked over at Hermione. "Happy now 'Mione? You have your answer from her."

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "Yes I guess. But who would want to poison her?"

"I felt weird after breakfast yesterday and also I was depressed . . . I didn't go to class at all yesterday and after missing Potions, I went to my room. The mark started hurting and I had a hard time breathing. I went to bed and slept for a while, and then Luna came in and asked if I was ok. She must have noticed I wasn't and went for help."

Harry nodded. "Luna came to us and said Dumbledore needed us. When we got here, we knew something was right."

"Who were you with yesterday at breakfast?" Hermione asked, trying to pick at Gwyn's brain.

Gwyn thought for a moment. "I was with Riley." Gwyn closed her eyes and sighed. "I think I know who did it. It was Riley. It had to be him! He isn't very happy with me ever since I told him I had feelings for Ron after he hit him me. Ever since then, I think he'll do anything . . . anything the Dark Lord wants him too. He is also a Death Eater. He showed me his mark and went all nuts."

"This explains why Snape was suspicious of him when we got here." Hermione thought out loud.

"And dragged him out of here by his collar." Ron added. "Snape must know Riley's game if he is suspicious of him."

"Makes you really wonder." Gwyn added.

* * *

Snape worked furiously with Slughorn on a cure for Gwyn. He made Riley stay with him and watched over him as well. Snape glared up at Riley. "I know you have something to do with this." He walked over to him. "I hope you know Mr. Donahue, I am responsible for both Draco and Gwyneth. If they find out what has happened to them, I could get in trouble." Snape snapped at him.

Riley swallowed hard. "I told you!" Riley pulled his hands out of his pockets and the phial went flying to the ground. He fell from the chair and stumbled for the phial. But as he reached for it, Snape stepped on it.

Snape bent down and picked the phial up. He took the lid off and sniffed it. "Poison . . . So it was you Mr. Donahue." He walked over it Slughorn and handed him the phial. "Use this to find the cure. I must take him to Head Master." Snape walked back to Riley with not even a squeak of his shoes and grabbed him by his sleeve and yanked him to feet. "You are in a world of trouble." Snape slammed the door and kept dragging Riley behind him.

Snape marched down the hall and knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Enter!" Dumbledore shouted from behind the door.

Snape pushed the door open and pushed Riley in before him. "Dumbledore, I found out who poisoned Gwyn. It was Mr. Donahue."

Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked over to Snape and the boy. "Riley, why would you do such a thing to her?"

Riley swallowed hard and looked down. "I-It wasn't my idea. I-I didn't want to hurt her!" Riley yelled. "It was his idea!"

"Who's?" Snape asked.

"The Dark Lords!" Riley shouted. "He wanted me to kill Gwyn with the poison! I had to listen to him! I had to! I couldn't deny what he wanted!" Riley felt tears swell in his eyes. "I-I also did it because . . . Because I wanted her to feel the pain I did when she rejected me!"

Dumbledore looked up at Snape then back at Riley. "I will find a suitable punishment for him. Leave him here. I have a few questions to ask him myself." Dumbledore walked back to his desk and sat down. "Have a seat Riley. We have a long conversation to have and your parents to tell."

Riley looked at Dumbledore dumbfound and then over at Snape. "If they found out they'll kill me! Please don't tell them!"

"I must tell them what you did and explain it to them. You get off easy with Riley. I wish you never got mixed up in with Voldemort." Dumbledore said as he started writing on a piece of parchment.

* * *

Gwyn stumbled back and forth and could barely stand. The poison took a lot out of her, even as she walked to the Infirmary to see Draco and to check up on him. She was worried after seeing him lying on the bathroom floor bleeding terrible. She still had nightmares and cried at the thought. Gwyn was nice enough to let Harry explain himself and she fully understood after that. _Draco cursed a necklace . . . Who knew he had it in him to do such a thing. _Gwyn looked up at Ron and smiled softly.

"You sure you should be up and walking?" Hermione asked hold her left side up as Ron held her right side up.

"I'll be fine. I just need to see Draco. And Harry . . . I would hurt him too if he cursed one of my quidditch players as well." Gwyn stopped in her tracks. "Oh Merlin!" She looked at them. "This weekend is the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match!"

Ron looked back at Harry. "That is this weekend. I've been dreading this day."

Gwyn looked up at him. "So have I. I don't want to go against you guys. You guys are really good!" She smiled. "Especially the Keeper." She smirked up at Ron. "I don't think I could ever hurt him with the quaffle." She looked at Harry. "I would say our Seekers are evenly matched."

Harry nodded. "Ravenclaw seems to be a very well put together team!" He patted Gwyn's shoulder.

As they approached Draco's bed, Hermione and Ron set her on the side of his bed and let them be. Draco looked up at Gwyn and then looked away from her. Gwyn knew what he was doing and she knew how to play his game.

"I thought I had lost you Draco. Seeing you lay there helplessly and not able to breathe . . . I wanted to be in your place and let you live. I was feeling terrible anyway." She played with his hair.

Draco sat up and started at her. "The spell he used . . . it should have killed me but yet . . . here I am!"

"Snape saved your life! I saw him! I watched him chant a spell that helped get rid of the blood and saved you!" Gwyn smiled and held his hand.

Draco couldn't believe his ears. Snape saved him from death and Gwyn was talking to him. Something must have happened while he was knocked out.

"Draco," Gwyn squeezed his hand. "You need to know something. After figuring it out and putting piece after piece together . . . We came to the conclusion that Riley is trying to kill me."

* * *

**_DUN! DUN! DUN! So Riley finally admitted to poisoning Gwyn and part of her past is reveled! I know this is short but I have nothing else to say . . . Please keep reading I would love to hear what comments you all have to say about it!_**

**_Please R&R!  
~menalliha_**


	19. Chapter EIGHTEEN

Chapter **EIGHTEEN**

_**Hello everyone! I am trying hard to update at least twice a day with this story. Once in the morning and once towards the night. But that might change when school starts next week. Oh Merlin! This summer, I have typed so much it isn't funny. And there's more to come! **_

_**Please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say about my story! **_

_**I DO NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I own Gwyn, her family, the Ravenclaw quidditch team and Riley Donahue!**_

* * *

Draco sucked in a deep breath and looked up at Gwyn. "Kill you? Are you insane?"

Gwyn shook her head. "No! He's mad at me for rejecting him at my sister's party. He said he was a Death Eater. He showed me his mark." She lifted her sleeve.

Draco looked at her confused. "Riley isn't a Death Eater. He only shows up when Fabio does. He had never been marked. Riley is Fabio's lackey and does what he says when he says it. That mark must be a fake and drawn on his arm. He praises Lord Voldemort and will do anything for him." He looked down. "Whatever it is that made him want to kill you, if he was caught now, Dumbledore won't let him off easily." Draco reached for a glass of water. As he picked it up, his hands shook violently and water spilled everywhere.

"Draco, what is wrong with you? Every time I see you . . . You are pale and sickly looking. What's going on . . .?" Gwyn asked as she took the glass from his hand and held it to his lips. She watched as he drank the remaining water and set it on the table. "You can always tell me."

He shook his head. "It's not that easy Gwyn . . ." He gulped hard. He pulled her close and whispered it in her ear. Gwyn jerked back and covered her mouth. Her eyes were wider then her sockets and her body trembled. "It's true. But you must never tell anyone or I'll hurt you!" He said in a threatening tone.

Gwyn nodded and held herself. "Sorry you have to do that. You must be on edge with the whole thing."

"I am Gwyn! I can't eat or sleep, let alone stop looking over my shoulder! When Harry chased me, I felt that everything was over and I was going to die. When I heard you crying, I felt back for everything I did to you and knew you'd never forgive me."

Gwyn smiled. "What you did . . . was something that needed to be done a long time ago." She sighed and stood up, barely able to stand on her own two feet. "I explained everything to them and they understand. I better go before they worry." Gwyn started to walk any and held onto the ends of the beds as she passed them and left the Infirmary.

Once Draco heard the door close, she pushed the covers off of him and got to his feet. He quickly got dressed and wandered out into the hall. He looked around and made sure Gwyn was nowhere in sight but knew she was a hard person to get rid of.

Gwyn hid behind a pillar and watched as Draco descended down an empty hall. She knew Harry and the others are off doing their own thing because she told them too. She needed alone time with Draco. She popped out from the pillar and hurried behind him and matched the tempo of his pace. "Draco," She whispered and saw him jump. "Where are you going?"

Draco glared at her. "I thought you left."

Gwyn smirked and crossed her arms. "I'm not dumb Draco. I know something is always up with you. Let me go with you." She whined and pulled on his sleeve. "I know you're going somewhere."

"No Gwyn. The answer is _no_! You can't go. It's too dangerous!"

"Not far!" She whined again. "I never get to do anything fun! And when you do, I never get to go and I get left out!" She stomped her foot and tried to keep her balance.

"Fine!" Draco yelled and grabbed her arm. "Just stay quiet!" He pulled her into a room that was full of junk and covered in dust. He pulled her close to him and pushed her behind her. "Stay quiet. Don't say a word to anyone about what you're about to see." He pulled a giant red blanket off what looked like a closet but she knew it wasn't.

"What is that?" Gwyn asked as she heard the handles start to turn on their own. She stumbled back some and looked at Draco. The doors slowly opened and black fog started to pour free from strange cabinet and Gwyn grew very scared for her life.

Draco started to leave and pulled Gwyn with him. She looked back and saw her Aunt Bellatrix standing there with a few men in masks. She eyed them briefly and turned back to Draco. "I'm scared." She said in a low voice. "I want to go back to my room now."

"Too late for that," He said in a whisper. "You're stuck with me now. Everything will be ok. I won't let anything hurt you Gwyn. That is a promise." He gave her a serious look and faced forward as they left. "We're going to the Astronomy Tower. Don't make a peep."

"Why do you keep telling me that?" Gwyn asked eyeing him.

"When you open your mouth, you always have something to say and it gets you in trouble. Just stay quiet." Draco hissed.

As they made it to the tower, Draco let Gwyn go and let her walk up the stairs on her own and in front of him. She looked back at him and then back up at the stairs that wound around the sphere that was in the middle of the tower. She crept up the stairs slowly and saw Dumbledore standing near the open window. Draco pushed her aside and held her behind him. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at Dumbledore.

"Who were you talking to? I heard someone else up here!" Draco shouted.

_I didn't hear anything. _Gwyn said to herself. But she wasn't really paying much attention to her surroundings anyway.

"Gwyn, get out of here." Draco said in a low hiss. He looked at her and motioned for the stairs. "I changed my mind. I don't want you up here."

"I won't go anywhere!" She yelled and looked at him. "You brought me here and I'm going to stay." She looked over at Dumbledore then turned her head and looked down at her feet.

"Draco, you cursed that necklace Kristen Bell had, in hopes it could come to me and switched bottles with a poisoned one that was for me." Dumbledore said in his normal low tone.

"Draco! How could you?" Gwyn hissed and slapped his arm.

Dumbledore looked at them. "Forgive me but I feel that these actions just aren't you."

Draco snickered and pulled his left sleeve up. "I was chosen!" He showed his Dark Mark to Dumbledore. Gwyn couldn't believe her eyes. She knew her he bared one but didn't know he was chosen for it.

Dumbledore looked dumbfound. "Then I should make it easy for you." He started to hold up his wand.

Draco was quick to disarm him. "Expelliarmus!" He knocked the wand from his hand. Dumbledore just watched it fall to the ground.

"Very good," Dumbledore muttered. The door opened and footsteps could be heard. "There are others?" He asked looking over at Draco.

Draco just stood there and trembled.

"How?" Dumbledore asked a simple question.

"The Vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I've been mending it." Draco answered, barely able to get the words out of his mouth.

"Let me guess, it has a sister, a twin." Dumbledore said in a low tone.

"At Borgin and Burkes. A former passage." Draco never took his eyes off of Dumbledore.

"Draco, years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices . . . Please let me help you." He sounded so sweet and it made Gwyn want to cry.

"I don't want your help!" Draco snapped. "Don't you understand? I have to do this!" He said almost in tears. Gwyn patted his back and felt him jerk away. He looked back at her and then back to Dumbledore. "I have to kill you . . . Or he's gonna kill me." Draco choked on the words.

Dumbledore looked at him with pain in his eyes. He shook his head in silence. He would have started to talk but he would have been interrupted because more people joined the room.

Gwyn's eyes widened as he saw her Aunt Bellatrix step into the room but then she thought for a moment. "Aunt Bellatrix," She choked. She was happy but scared to see her aunt standing before her. But then she saw Fenrir and shook in horror. The scars on her cheek and arm started to burn as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Gwyn fell to her bottom and started to crawl away from them. She held her head in her hands and rocked herself to try and calm herself. She felt the world around her start to spin and soon she couldn't control herself.

* * *

**_Wonder what will happen to Gwyn when she sees Dumbledore killed. Draco tried to get her to leave but she wouldn't. She wanted to stay by his side and help his out. I am well aware I skipped over the part where Harry and Dumbledore went to the cave and found the necklace. I realized that after I started typing it again. I am very sorry about that. More coming soon! _**

**_Please! Please! Please review! I will beg!_**

**_~menalliha_**


	20. Chapter NINETEEN

Chapter **NINETEEN**

_**Some real stuff is about to go down! I hope you all are enjoying the story! I think in a few more chapters I will start in the Deathly Hallows. I will let you guys know when I do.**_

_**Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think!**_

_**I DO NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I own Gwyn, her family, Ravenclaw quidditch team and Riley Donahue.**_

* * *

Gwyn tried hard to keep herself at bay from her aunt and Fenrir. Her scars from him burned terribly and she shook violently. No one knew what was wrong with her but Dumbledore had a thought it was the poison having a terrible effect on her.

Draco raced to her side and held her up. "What is wrong with you?" He asked in a low tone.

"It's not her, Draco. The poison that was given to her from Riley is having a massive effect on her." Dumbledore said. "I am hoping Snape and Slughorn come up with a cure soon."

Bellatrix looked alarmed and shocked at the same time. "Someone poisoned my niece?!" She said loudly. "You said it was Riley?" Bellatrix asked. She growled softly and gripped her wand tight. "That boy is a nuisance!" She screamed. "I will kill him!" She shrieked. She walked over to her niece and nephew. She eyed Dumbledore briefly. "Good job Draco." She kissed his cheek and looked at Gwyn. Bellatrix moved a stray piece of hair from Gwyn's face and felt her forehead. "Cold as ice," She looked down for a moment. "She won't live much longer."

Gwyn could barely keep her eyes open and held herself. She looked at her aunt and cried. "I'm sorry . . ." She said in a faint whisper. "I never meant to hurt anyone."

Bellatrix knew what she was talking about and kissed her forehead. "People make mistakes." She whispered. "I know you meant no harm." Bellatrix quickly stood and walked back to Fenrir.

Draco looked down at Gwyn and then looked away. He didn't want to see his cousin die. It hurt him just thinking about it.

"Good evening Bellatrix." Dumbledore said, trying to be humble. "I think introductions are in order, don't you?"

She sneered. "That won't be necessary. Do it!" She hissed at Draco.

Draco held his wand back out and pointed it at Dumbledore. He looked over at Bellatrix and then back to Dumbledore.

"He has to do it! Go on Draco!" Bellatrix yelled.

Gwyn tried hard to not watch but she couldn't help herself anymore. "D-Draco . . ." She muttered. "D-Don't do it. It's not you!" She said in a gently tone. "You're not a killer."

Bellatrix might have just been nice to her niece for a moment but this plan had to be done. "Hush Gwyn! You don't know much about what Draco has to do!" She said in a sharp tone.

Draco shook violently and jumped at the sound of a deep voice.

"No," The voice said and out came Snape. He slowly walked and kept looking down. He looked over at Gwyn and saw the condition she was in. Snape pulled a small phial from his pocket and handed it to her. "The cure," He said in his normal monotone voice. "Drink . . . slowly."

Gwyn fumbled with the phial and tried to unscrew the cap. Her hands shook as she tipped the phial to her lips and drank the liquid slowly. Her faced puckered at the taste of the cure. "This is horrid!" She yelled.

"It's to cure you." Snape said and turned to Dumbledore. Snape slowly walked back to Draco and looked down once again.

"Severus," Dumbledore said in a low tone.

Wind whipped through the Astronomy Tower and blew violently. Snape's hair flew all over the place and so did his cape. He just stood there as if it didn't bother.

Bellatrix looked violently at Snape and looked like she was ready to kill at any moment.

"Please," Dumbledore pleaded.

Snape raised his wand and didn't hold back at all. "Avada Kadavra!"

The spell hit Dumbledore right in the chest and he went tumbling out the window. Gwyn screamed and cried as she watched what had just happened. She couldn't believe that Snape just killed Dumbledore. She looked over at Snape, who didn't look too happy about it himself. Snape looked more upset with what he had down then rather feeling accomplished.

Bellatrix began to laugh evilly. She and the other rushed to the window ledge where Dumbledore had fallen. They watched as he went falling down the side of the tower and snickered.

Snape grabbed Draco by the arm and looked over at Gwyn. She quickly got to her feet and tried walking. She could walk perfectly and not stumble into anything. Snape pushed her in front of him and she followed behind Draco. "I'm taking you back to your dorm Gwyn." Snape said, expecting her to argue with him but she just nodded.

"Yes sir," She said softly.

As they walked down the halls of Hogwarts, Draco looked over at Gwyn and noticed she was extremely quiet. He wanted to make sure she was ok but he didn't want to disturb the quiet between him and all the others that were following.

Gwyn held her breath and knew Fenrir was right behind her. She knew he could smell fear and she was almost shaking again.

"What's the matter girl?" Fenrir asked smirking at her. "I won't hurt you." He reached up and played with a loose curl that hung down her back. Gwyn squealed and closed her eyes tight.

"Leave her alone!" Draco shouted at him. "Can't you see she doesn't like that?" Draco pulled Gwyn close and held her.

Fenrir smirked. "Watch yourself boy. I will report you to the Dark Lord."

"I don't care! Just leave her alone!" Draco knew he shouldn't have brought Gwyn with him but she refused to leave when he asked. He blamed himself more than he blamed her. He rubbed her back as she began to sob.

Gwyn wiped her tears and knew nothing came from crying. Crying wasn't going to bring Dumbledore back.

Bellatrix finally joined them as they walked through the Great Hall. She walked on top of the tables and broke every glass that on them and didn't care. Dumbledore was dead, that made her very giddy.

As they crossed through another corridor, Draco stopped with Gwyn and looked back at their Aunt Bellatrix. She laughed hysterically and broke the window in the Great Hall. A huge gust of wind came in and blew everything around in the hall and even blew out the floating candles. Draco looked scared and held into Gwyn tighter.

He muttered something but Gwyn didn't hear him. "What is it Draco?" She asked softly.

"I'm sorry you came with me tonight. You shouldn't have come; you should have ran when you had the chance to do it." Draco's lower lip began to tremble. He began to shake his head and looked down.

Snape looked back at Gwyn and Draco. "I changed my mind. Gwyn, you're coming with us. What you saw tonight, I am more than sure you will tell your friends." Snape's eyes looked up at Fenrir. "Restrain her."

Fenrir smirked once again and wrapped his arms around Gwyn's body and picked her up. She screamed and kicked as hard as she could but he wasn't going to put her down any time soon. "Hush girl!" He hissed and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her down the hill as he followed Snape.

Gwyn kept quiet since she didn't know if he would hurt her or not and since every time she saw him, he ended up hurting her.

Bellatrix skipped happily beside Draco and sung to herself. "Dumbledore is dead! Dumbledore is dead! The Dark Lord will be very pleased!"

Gwyn sighed and crossed her arms. _I can't believe Snape didn't trust me about tonight. I just want to sleep! _Gwyn heard a twig snap and her head popped up. She squinted her eyes to see who it was. She saw a figure chasing after them and knew it looked familiar. "Harry," she whispered.

"Hagrid!" Bellatrix sang as they got closer to his cottage. "Oh Hagrid!" She sang again.

Snape stopped and faced the forest they had just descended from.

"He trusted you!" A voice yelled.

Before Snape could say anything, Bellatrix sent Hagrid's hut ablaze and laughed viscously. Her laugh sent chills down Gwyn's spine. She danced happily and was so proud of herself.

Fenrir sent Gwyn down for a moment. Gwyn took that opportunity to attack him. She started to beat on his chest and kicked his legs but nothing was working. Gwyn paused for a long moment and looked up at Fenrir, who was sneering down at her.

Fenrir reared back and slapped her across the face and watched as she fell to the ground. He then knelt down beside her and picked her head up but the ends of her hair. "You listen here you little witch," He said moving his face closer to hers. "I'm not afraid to rip you apart and to bury you out here so no one could ever find you."

Gwyn gulped hard and didn't move at all. "You know . . . for an oversized puppy . . . You're scary."

Fenrir bared his teeth at her. "Oversized puppy?! I'm a werewolf! You should fear me!"

"Fenrir! Let her go and just leave her. She'll be lucky if she finds her way back for not." One of the other men called. "She isn't worth the time to kill."

Fenrir let go of Gwyn's hair and stood up. He sneered again and walked away.

Gwyn held her head as it hit the ground hard. She winced in pain and slowly sat up. She saw Draco run away and then saw Harry. She was happy to know she was right about who was chasing after them and knew she needed to leave with him. "Harry!" She yelled getting to her feet.

Harry was too distracted to pay any mind to her. Instead, he was too busy trying to duel Snape. "Fight back!" He yelled. "Fight back you coward!"

Bellatrix rushed to Snape's side and launched a spell at Harry and knocked him on his back.

"He belongs to the Dark Lord!" Snape said.

Bellatrix looked at him for a moment and snickered. She walked away and passed Gwyn, not looking at her or even saying a single word to her. She knew what her aunt was thinking. She didn't care what Snape had to say about the boy. He was wanted dead. Gwyn knew she had to help Harry. She had to stand against her family and the Dark Lord.

* * *

**_NO! DUMBLEDORE! I can't believe he's dead! I miss him deeply! It's a good thing Draco didn't kill him. Harry wouldn't leave Gwyn alone about it. He would keep telling her that her cousin is nothing but a killer. But I also don't see Harry doing that. I will just use my imagination!_**

**_Please! Please! Please review!  
~menalliha_**


	21. Chapter TWENTY

Chapter **TWENTY**

_**YAY! Another chapter to read! If I really get my butt in gear, I will have three chapters up! I think I'll take a break for a moment. **_

_**Please read and review! I love hearing from you guys!**_

_**I DO NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I own Gwyn, her family, Ravenclaw quidditch and Riley Donahue! **_

* * *

Gwyn looked around and ran to Harry's side. Nobody carried about what happened to Gwyn. They just wanted to keep going on their road to destruction. "Harry! Are you alright?" She asked him as she held his head.

"I'm fine." He said trying to get to his feet. Harry walked towards Snape and casted another spell. Snape blocked the spell and launched it back at Harry. Harry landed on his back once again and cringed in pain.

Gwyn tried hard to not intervene since it wasn't her fight to step in on.

Snape walked over to Harry and looked down at him. "Don't think of using my own spells against me, Potter. I'm the Half-Blood Prince." Snape glared down at Harry and watched as he cringed and gasped for air.

Gwyn looked up at Snape and then back down at Harry. _Half-Blood Prince? _Gwyn looked over at Harry with a puzzling look. She knew she better ask later instead of now.

Snape walked away and left Gwyn with a helpless Harry. He never once looked back at them to make sure they were ok.

Gwyn looked down at Harry and helped him up. "Will you be ok?" She asked.

Harry nodded and looked up at the sky. Gwyn followed his gaze and saw the dark sky above them. A skull appeared and Gwyn tried to swallow but there was a lump in her throat.

Gwyn and Harry hurried over to the others and made their way through the crowd of students. They both knew what they were looking at. It wasn't a secret anymore. Gwyn looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Professor Dumbledore lying on the ground. She sucked in a deep breath and looked away.

Gwyn caught sight of Ron and rushed to him. She wrapped her arms around him tight and never wanted to let him go.

"Are you alright?" He whispered to her. He looked her over and saw the red mark on her cheek. He gently touched it and saw her jerk away. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes, very." She said softly. "It hurts being slapped."

"Slapped? Who hurt you?" Ron raised his voice.

Gwyn looked around then back at Ron. "I went with Draco to the tower. He told me to stay but I didn't listen. I saw what happened to Dumbledore. I was so scared. I was dragged to the forest by Snape, Bellatrix and Fenrir. I hit and kicked Fenrir and he didn't like that at all. He slapped my hard and I fell to the ground." Gwyn looked away and sighed. "But Snape gave me a cure for the poison." She ended that on a good note.

Ron looked down at her and lifted her head gently. "We'll talk later." He whispered and kissed her forehead. He and Gwyn both turned their attention to Harry.

Harry slowly approached Dumbledore's body and knelt down beside him. His body was cold and so lifeless. Harry didn't know what to do or say. He gently moved the hair from his face and tried hard to hold the tears back. Harry started to breathe heavily and looked over Dumbledore's body. He gently stroked his cheek and picked up a locket that was next to him. He looked it over once and wrapped his fingers around it carefully. Harry gently placed his hand on Dumbledore's chest and couldn't hold his tears back any longer.

Ginny walked over to Harry and knelt down to him. She looked at the hurt on his face and then held him in her arms. She gently rubbed his back as he sobbed into her shoulder. Ginny looked up at Hermione, Ron and Gwyn.

Hermione never said a word and tried hard herself to not cry but knew there was no point in holding back.

Professor McGonagall lifted her wand high in the air. Slowly one person after another lifted their wands in the air. Ron looked down at Gwyn and together they held their wands in the air. Ron held her close and buried his face in her hair and rubbed her back. Gwyn cried in his chest and gripped his shirt tight. The light illuminated off the ends of their wands and cleared the skull shape cloud from the sky.

Harry moved his hand off of Dumbledore and looked away and cried more. Ginny held him tight and never wanted to let him go.

Gwyn stood with Ron, Hermione and Harry in the Astronomy Tower at the exact place where Dumbledore was killed. She held herself and kept quiet. She knew well Ron and Hermione were worried about her and wondered why she was so quiet. But Harry knew why.

* * *

"Do you think he done it? Draco?" Hermione asked looked at them.

Gwyn shook her head. "H-He didn't do it." She looked over at her. "Draco didn't kill Dumbledore." She looked at Harry and closed her mouth.

"No," Harry said. "It was Snape. In the end, Snape killed Dumbledore. It was always Snape." Harry looked down.

Hermione looked at Harry.

Harry handed Hermione the locket he had picked up from the ground beside Dumbledore. "It's fake. It wasn't one of the horcrux." He sighed deeply and looked down at the ground below the Astronomy Tower.

Gwyn never took her eyes off the ground since she shut her mouth. Ron wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She snapped out of the trance and looked up at him. "I was here when he was murdered. I feel like I could have stopped Snape. I could have saved Dumbledore." She shook her head and looked down.

Ron pulled her closer to him. "There was nothing you could do. You tried to stop Draco and he chickened out."

"Draco couldn't do it but Snape finished it." Gwyn said softly. "I could have stopped them!" She hung her head in shame. "I was there, I could have done anything."

"You were weak! From what you told me, the poison was almost at its full effect." Ron kissed her head. "I should have waited for you."

"I told you that you guys could do whatever you wanted. I didn't want you guys to wait on me hand and foot because of what happened to me." She smiled up at him. "I'm just glad to have you back."

Ron smiled sweetly and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I missed you a lot."

"Guys check this out!" Hermione yelled and held a small piece of parchment in her hands. "It's to the Dark Lord." She paused and looked down at it. "I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and I intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that you meet your match and are mortal once more. R.A.B."

Gwyn thought for a moment. "R.A.B. . . .? Who could that be?" She looked at them.

"Whoever they are, they have the real horcrux." Harry answered. "Which means it was all a waste." He started tapping his foot and looked down.

Ron thought for a moment. He looked back at Hermione and Harry and then at Gwyn. "We'll figure it out."

Hermione looked at Ron then Harry. "Ron's on with it, you and Ginny. Just keep the snogging to a minimum." She smiled at Harry.

Harry chuckled and then made a serious face. "I need to finish what Dumbledore started and I don't know what that'll lead me too but I'll let you, Ron and Gwyn know where I am, when I can."

Hermione looked out into the distance. "I have always admired your courage, Harry. But sometimes you can be really thick." She looked back at him. "You don't think you'll be able to find all the horcruxes by yourself, do you?" Harry avoided eye contact. "You need us Harry."

"But before a long journey . . . We have a quidditch match this weekend. I know you and Ron are playing in it." Gwyn smiled at Harry. "I know you're both great at playing."

"Don't worry, we'll play this weekend. I won't want to let my team down." Harry said smiling back at Gwyn.

"And I will be there too. I'll be the keeper. Just don't hurt me with the quaffle." Ron said cringing some.

Gwyn smiled and laughed. "I wouldn't dream of hurting you . . . Well a few times I have but that was something different. I have you now and I am very happy with you." She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart.

* * *

_**I hope you all don't think some of the characters are OOC in this chapter. I tried making Ron and Gwyn seem more happily to be together and show that they missed each other. **_

_**Thank you to all my followers and reviewers who have stuck with me so far and kept reading the chapters I posted. Thank you LittleWryter, LupinLover369, VesperLogan12, .7 and my best friend filimeala. She gave me the inspiration to write this story and with a few of the ideas!**_

_**Please R&R!**_

_**~menalliha**_


	22. Chapter TWENTY-ONE

Chapter **TWENTY-ONE**

_**Hello fellow readers! Sorry this chapter is short, this and the next two are just filler chapters (the next one is about Draco, I'm just guessing and the next will be about Riley and what happened to him AFTER Dumbledore wrote that letter) and then I will start into the Deathly Hallows! Yay! I was aiming for three chapters posted yesterday but that didn't happen. And I only posted one today. Gosh, I have myself stressed. I will be starting a new fanfiction soon since the new season of Legend of Korra is starting very, very, very soon and I go back to school next week. I will be very tight on time for writing!**_

_**I DO NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I own Gwyn , her family, Ravenclaw quidditch team and Riley Donahue!**_

* * *

Days have passed since Dumbledore died and the Great Hall was very quiet. No one made a peep as they ate their breakfast and prepared for the quidditch game that was taking place in half an hour.

Gwyn sat and ate with her team but kept looking over at Ron and smiled. She quickly ate her food and got up. Gwyn stood and walked over to the Gryffindor team. She sat between Ron and Harry. "Hello boys!" She said smiling big.

"Bloody hell Gwyn! You'll get yourself in trouble!" Ron said eying her team. "I don't think they look too happy." He looked back at her.

Gwyn pouted and wrapped her arm around his. "I just wanted to tell my boyfriend good luck at the game. I know he'll do wonderful today. He's an amazing Keeper."

Ron smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Thanks Gwyn!" He smiled and held her close. "And I want to tell my girlfriend that she's an amazing Chaser. She knows her way around the field and isn't afraid of much."

Gwyn giggled and stood up. "I'll let her know when I see her." She turned to walk away but stopped in her tracks. "Oh yeah!" Gwyn turned back and planted a solid kiss on his lips. "Good luck." She whispered and waltzed out of the Great Hall and was soon followed by her team.

"Such a traitor!" Valarie yelled and elbowed Gwyn softly. She smiled and hugged her. "You're a softly for a Gryffindor!" She looked at the team and smirked. "Ron and Gwyn sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Valarie smiled and sang it louder and the whole team chipped in.

"Stop it!" Gwyn shouted and cracked a smile on her lips. "Yes I love Ron very much and he loves me!" She looked back at them. "This match won't affect our love for each other."

"Will you two get married after you get done at Hogwarts?" Quinton asked smirking at Gwyn.

Gwyn blushed hard. "We have never thought of it nor have we talked about it. The one thing we need to get over is this war that is about to start. I haven't seen Draco since my aunt caught Hagrid's hut on fire." Gwyn looked out the windows as they passed them and made their way on the field. _I just hope he's ok. _

It wasn't soon after that the Gryffindor team showed up and approached the Ravenclaw team on the field. Madame Hooch looked back and forth between the teams. "Keepers to your post!" The Ravenclaw Keeper took off to their post. Ron nodded to Gwyn and smiled. He took off and went to his post. "Mount your brooms!" Madame Hooch yelled. One after another on each team mounted their brooms and was ready to fly. Madame Hooch bent down and opened the trunk. The three balls inside flew up and away from the teams. "Begin!" She yelled.

Gwyn quickly took off and grabbed the quaffle. She took off for the Gryffindor Keeper and held the quaffle tight under her arm. She soon realized that Ginny was on her tail and she had to shake her. Gwyn zigged and zagged around the field and tried to lose her but it was no point. Ginny and she were playing cat and mouse now. Gwyn wanted to have some fun. She jerked up on her broom and went up into the sky. She looked behind her and saw Ginny closing in on her. _Just as I thought. _With one quick motion, Gwyn pushed down on her broom and went spiraling down towards the ground. She pulled herself up once again and flew towards Ron.

He watched her carefully as she began to pull her arm back to throw the ball. Once she released the quaffle, it flew towards him and he reacted quickly by hitting it with his head. The crowd went wild as he dodged the quaffle and prevented the Ravenclaw team from scoring.

Hours passed and both teams kept scoring and scoring. The only thing that wasn't happening was the Seekers still haven't caught the snitch. With Harry being on the Gryffindor team, surely he would have caught it by now but he was toying with the other team.

Gwyn looked around and caught sight of something gold in the air and soon saw Harry after it but didn't see Quinton on sight. She soon heard the whistle blow and the match was over.

"Gryffindor has won against Ravenclaw!" Madame Hooch called.

Gwyn hopped off her broom and looked around. She walked over to Harry and patted his back. "Congratulations! You won but um . . . Have you seen Quinton?"

Harry shrugged and looked around the field. "No the last time I saw him; he was trying to ward off a bludger. I haven't seen him since. Sorry Gwyn."

Gwyn huffed and looked around. Finally she saw Quinton walking towards them with his broom, broken in his hands and grass all over him and in his hair. Gwyn couldn't help but giggle. "What the bloody hell happened to you?" She asked swallowing all her laughter.

Quinton glared at her. "The bloody bludger came after me and made me crash into the grass. It broke my broom and I got a dirt bath." He sounded very irritated and was mourning over the loss of his broom.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see where you went. I was trying to get the quaffle back from Ginny." Gwyn said motioning towards Ginny. "I almost fell off my own broom as well. Look, we all had fun and in the end, Gryffindor was the best team . . . with the best Seeker." Quinton grunted and rolled his eyes. Gwyn elbowed him in the stomach and smiled. "He's a sore loser, very sorry about him." Gwyn said smiling weakly.

"That was very amazing game!" Ron said holding his broom. He walked over to Gwyn and smiled down at her. "You were amazing." He gently kissed the top of her head and held her close. "No matter what, you're number one in my heart."

Gwyn smiled big and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're always my number one." She kissed his cheek and watched him blush.

* * *

**_21 chapters now! I can't believe how far I have come with this and still more to come! _**

**_Please R&R!  
~menalliha_**


	23. Chapter TWENTY-TWO

Chapter **TWENTY-TWO**

_**This chapter is shorter than the rest. I didn't have a lot to say since it was suppose to be about Draco . . . I changed that idea just a bit. I wanted Narcissa and Bellatrix's point of view on this and also what happened to Riley. He will be in the next filler chapter and it will be about him, I swear!**_

_**Also I may start my Legend of Korra fanfic so I can clear a few things up from the first story.**_

_**I DO NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I own Gwyn, her family, Ravenclaw quidditch team and Riley Donahue and his parents as well! **_

* * *

Draco paced in his room and worried about what happened to Gwyn after she was left alone on the grounds of Hogwarts. Snape didn't have anything to do with her and Bellatrix as well. His mother was worried sick about where she was and if she was safe. Draco always reassured his mother that she was fine and in good hands.

Narcissa sat with her two sisters at the dining room table and drank tea. "Colette," She said so coldly it was like ice. "Why do you treat your daughter like you do?"

Colette looked at Bellatrix than to Narcissa. "Gwyn wasn't raised the way I wanted her to be."

"That's because I spent my time raising her because you didn't want her! You were too scared to tell her she was just a mistake! Honestly sister, I was more than happy taking her and making her mine. I should have adopted her. She was nothing but an angel to us." Narcissa slammed her cup down. "Then you made arrangements for her to go and live with another family! We lost her! Draco didn't know what to do without his cousin!"

Colette snorted. "He sure is lost now. He left Gwyn behind and didn't bother bringing her here." She hissed and rose from her seat. "I don't have time for this nonsense. I'm going to check on my husband." Colette took off down the hall and never uttered another word.

Narcissa and Bellatrix sat quietly and never spoke a word. Bellatrix played with her wand and sighed. "You're just trying to be a good sister is all. She won't even listen when I talk to her."

Narcissa looked over at her sister. "Yes but . . . Gwyn is a very special child that deserves love. From what Draco has said, she is seeing someone." She smiled softly.

Bellatrix eyes shot up. "Is it that Weasley boy?" Narcissa nodded. "That's great. Course, I did burn down their house. That I don't feel bad about."

Narcissa smacked her arm. As she opened her mouth, her nephew, Fabio entered the room holding a letter. "What is that?"

Fabio sighed and set it on the table. "A letter Dumbledore wrote to Riley's mother and father saying that he is expelled from Hogwarts for poisoning Gw- I mean, another student."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Narcissa asked.

"To please the Dark Lord. He wants to be one of us so bad; he faked the tattoo and everything at Jacqueline's party. How devoted he is." Fabio shook his head and traced over the letters written on the parchment before him. "I guess I won't have a lackey anymore. His mother saw this and grounded him for life. Put bars on his windows and the doorway. No one is allowed in or out of the room."

Narcissa took the letter and read it to herself.

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. Donahue,_

_I am very sorry to inform you that your son, Riley Donahue, has committed and act that is very unforgivable. He unrightfully poisoned another student and blamed his actions on someone else. We are lucky to have two brilliant potions teachers working on a cure for her. The student, if you were wondering, was Miss Gwyneth Pertrue. I know she is doing better and soon will be cured. _

_-Albus Dumbledore _

Narcissa's gaze quickly looked up at Fabio. "He poisoned Gwyn?! How could you not tell me that?" She shrieked. "You better hope she is better!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and stood up slowly. "Sister, Snape gave her the cure. She is perfectly fine. Soon we shall see her if at that. I know you miss her. Fabio," Bellatrix walked over to him. "Do me a favor and fetch me Draco. I have a question for him."

Fabio nodded and left the room.

"Why do you need Draco?" Narcissa asked looking at her sister puzzlingly.

"I want him to go and get Riley. He sounds like a very, very important piece to our plans." She smirked evilly. "I want him to join the Death Eaters and I will convince Voldemort to let him join. This Riley fellow has a very dark side we don't know of. If he poisoned someone without her knowing, then I have big plans for him."

Narcissa sighed and started to leave the room. "Just think, Gwyn is forced to live with the Dark Mark her whole life . . . Cursed and almost forced as an enemy against the Order. A traitor, a spy . . ." She stopped herself. "I should have stopped her and made her realize her choice but I didn't."

"She's seventeen. She can make her own choices. If she doesn't like them then she shouldn't have made them." Bellatrix said. "This is one that she can't change."

Narcissa nodded and headed to her room. _I just hope everything goes ok for her. I worry that she isn't in the best shape._

* * *

**_I can't wait to start into the Deathly Hallows. I have been waiting to do that since I started. And I started in the Half-Blooded Prince so I could get Ron and Gwyn together instead of them just hooking up during the war . . . Just seemed better to me._**

**_Please R&R!_**  
**_~menalliha_**


End file.
